I Found My Heart In Jericho
by pepperedrougekisses
Summary: AU of Olitz. Olivia is a elementary school teacher who has been happily married to Fitz, a navy man who moved to Jericho, Vermont and found the love of his life. After having a night of romance for their anniversary, things take a turn for the worse. Take the journey with them to a place of heartache and healing.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Anniversary **

His arms wrapped around her warm body as her chest rose and fell. She looked so serene as she slept. For as long as he could remember, his days did not start off right until he was the first to wake up and watch her. Little things such as that always bought him a great deal of comfort. To see that the woman next to him was real and not a dream. He started to kiss her neck and down to her collar bone. She stirred a little and he kept going.

"Fitz. Stop." Olivia mumbles as she pulls the covers over her exposed collar. Fitz grins and pulls the covers down so he can continue his kissing Fest.

"Happy anniversary, Livvie." His smooth voice tickles her neck as he starts to suck on her sweet spot.

"Leave me alone!" Olivia says, yanking back the covers and marching toward the bathroom. Fitz eyed her as she goes in and slams the door causing him to chuckle to himself. After a few seconds he hears the toilet flush and the water faucet running. He props his head up in his hand and stares at the door, waiting for her to emerge. She comes out just a little and stands in the door way. His eyes travel from her long toned legs all the way up to her beautiful deep brown eyes. He shakes his head at her and gives her a sad look. Her eyes grow wide as she realizes what he said before she darted toward the bathroom.

"Baby. I'm so sorry!" She says as she runs to him on the bed. Her small frame lays on top of him and he looks away from her.

"Baby you know how I am in the mornings. You love messing with me when I'm sleep and it couldn't be at a more worse time because I'm tired and asleep. Fitzy, I love you baby." Her voice is rich with sorrow and her hands palms his cheeks as she makes him look at her. He started smiling and Olivia mirrors him.

"It wouldn't be me if you aren't waking up to me kissing all over you. Stop being so beautiful while you sleep too. Eight years later and you still never fail to make me feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Olivia smiled and kissed him.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that you really are lucky? Lucky that your charm and good looks pulled me in for life."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her hard. She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." He said in the most dreamy tone.

"I love you too, I love you this much." Olivia started kissing him, taking control as she sucked on the tip of his tongue and Fitz groaned. Olivia was planning on peppering kisses all over him but her lips couldn't leave his until the phone rang.

"Uhh! Who is that?!" She whined as she moved off of him. Fitz reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hey. What's wrong? Is this some type of joke? I really can't today. Come on it's- alright whatever I'll be there soon."

Fitz hung up and slammed the phone back down.

"Dammit!"

Olivia stared up at the ceiling fan cycling above her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry honey. Im really sorry."

Fitz pulled her in, feeling her stiffen at his touch. Being a man in the community was a blessing and a curse. He was the town hero, the man that everyone looked up to. He was a fly boy who saved his own men.

"I promise, it will take me about three hours. Today is our day okay?"

Olivia looked up at him for the first time in minutes and gave him a slight smile.

"Okay. Tell Peter he owes us a new porch swing."

Fitz smiled and kissed her nose and then her lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

Fitz pulled up in the drive way and saw Peter standing outside waiting for him.

Fitz got out of his pick up truck and walked toward Peter.

"Fitz!"

Fitz smiled and grabbed his hand for a firm shake.

"Peter. You for what I asked for?"

"Of course I do! Come on inside."

* * *

The door bell rang and Olivia groaned. She stood up and dusted her knees off.

"Who is it!"

Olivia shouted as she drew closer to the front door. No one responded which made Olivia even more irritated.

"Who- Abigail! This is not the time."

Abby smiled and put down the basket of blue berry muffins.

"Clearly it's not the right time, you just called me Abigail."

Olivia opened the door wider and turned away back to her bedroom. Abby followed behind her, confused at her attitude.

"Liv, what the hell is wrong?"

Olivia got on all fours and stuck her hand under her dresser.

"Liv!"

Olivia ignored her again and kept filling under her dresser.

"No!"

She shouted as she dropped her head down in defeat.

"Okay.."

"I can't find my ring. I can't find my wedding ring and today is my anniversary. Today is our anniversary. Five years of marriage and this is the first time I've lost my ring. I can't believe this. He's going to notice, he's going to hate me, he's going to-"

Olivia stood up and sat on the bed. Abby sat the basket of muffins down and pulled two out.

"Here. Eat it."

Olivia took the still warm muffin and took a bite.

"It's going to be okay Liv. I promise. Have you checked the night stand and in the bathroom?"

"I've checked every where and it's literally no where in this house. I can't believe I lost it-" Olivia gasped and stood up. "Maybe someone stole it! Maybe someone broke into our house!"

Abby grabbed Olivia's wrist and jerked her back down.

"No one broke into the house. You Olivia Carolyn Grant lost the ring your husband Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III gave you."

Olivia gave Abby a knowing look and stood up again.

"Screw you. You are suppose to be my best friend. You are suppose to tell me that I am right, that someone stole my ring and I am not going crazy!"

"But you are! No one came into this house. Fitz is a navy guy, the man of the people in this town, people want him to run for mayor! No one in their right mind would break into this house."

Olivia sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"You're right. I lost it."

The sound of the front door opened and Olivia looked at Abby.

"Livvie. I'm back! Are you and Abby up there?"

Olivia and Abby looked at each other in horror.

"I need to go shopping. I can't be in this house with him. I need to find something new to wear let's. Go."

Abby grabbed the basket full of muffins and followed Olivia down stairs.

"Hi baby."

"Hi."

Olivia said as she hugged and kiss him.

"Abby and I are going to town. I need a new dress for dinner tonight. If you get hungry Abby made us muffins."

Abby held up the basket and smiled brightly at Fitz. Fitz nodded and smiled back as his attention when back to Olivia.

"Alright then. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you more."

Olivia gave him a quick kiss and was on her way.

* * *

"I look like a cheap whore. I'm not wearing this one Abby."

"Well buy it for later on tonight."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

The dress was a lace black dress that hugged Olivia perfectly but was not the kind of dress she wanted to wear out to dinner for her anniversary.

"I'm going to try on the champagne colored dress now."

Olivia went back into the dressing room and changed. Olivia looked in the mirror and smiled a 100 watt smile. The dress was absolutely perfect. Olivia opened the door and made her presences known.

"Now this one. Is it."

Abby looked up from her magazine and her mouth was left agape.

"Liv. It is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So what did you buy him?"

"I didn't buy him anything but a-"

"Mrs. Grant!"

Olivia stopped and turned around and was met by little arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hi Ellie! How is your summer going sweet girl!"

"Good! I miss school Mrs. Grant."

Olivia patted the little girls back and grinned.

"Oh I miss you all too. So very much."

The little girl smiled and then let go.

"My mommy is leaving now so I will see you at school. By Mrs. Grant."

"That never gets old does it?"

"Not at all. I'm going to head home. It's close to time for me to get dressed. I'll call you after dinner tonight! Bye Abs!"

Olivia took off in the other direction and Abby yelled at her.

"Wait! You didn't even tell me what you got him!"

* * *

"Livvie."

Olivia walked step by step closer to him. Fitz gazed up at her coming down stairs like the queen she is.

"You look incredible."

Olivia blushed as she reached out to hold his hand. Fitz took it and bought her into him.

"Mmm my wife. My lovely wife of five years. I love you so much Olivia."

"I love you so much Fitzgerald. So very much."

Fitz held onto her hand as he ushered her to the truck.

* * *

"Fitz."

She whispered softly like a prayer. She looked at the sight before her and her heart felt like it would melt away.

"I know how you enjoy being alone. Alexandria's is the fanciest restaurant in this little town but it doesn't beat us being up here at our favorite spot."

Their first date was up here on the top of that hill. You could see all of Jericho. The candles glowed brightly and the sound of Frank Sinatra singing in the background woke Olivia up out of her thoughts.

"Tonight's menu is your favorite; roast with asparagus, sautéed zucchini and squash and for desert, peach cobbler use with the peaches from your everlasting peach tree."

Olivia stomach growled and she watched him pull her chair out.

Olivia sat and Fitz pushed her chair in. Something that he did everyday since they'd met but the feeling of a swarm of butterflies taking over her stomach. His chivalry never got old.

"Bon appetite."

"How did you cook all if this and keep it hot?"

Fitz looked up at her and smirked.

"I have my ways. I'm not just a fly boy."

Olivia giggled and Fitz became lost in her.

"Eight years together and five years of marriage later and I still find a way to get lost in you. Those big doe eyes, richer than the coffee I drink every morning. Those lips. The lips I kiss every day and wish I could kiss every breath I take. Then that smile. That smile that caught my eyes the first moment I met you. I thought only the children you taught could make you smile that bright, but then I realized that, that smile is also reserved for me. That smile is engraved in my mind and my heart. Your body is my seventh sense. It's imprinted on my fingers and my mouth. I am the luckiest man that has ever walked this earth. You are my life. You are my everything. You are the love of my life."

Olivia's eyesight was shot. She couldn't see at all due to the tears steady filling her eyes and overflowing onto her plumped cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby. I was going to say all of that when I gave you your gift but. I couldn't help it."

Olivia shook her head and grabbed his hand across the table.

"No. No. Baby, it's fine. It's more than fine baby. I love you."

"I love you so much. I swear it feels like I don't say it enough. I feel like I don't show it enough I-"

"I feel the same way. I feel like I could spend the rest of my life telling you every minute of the day that I love you and that I'm in love with you but it still wouldn't be enough. You make me so happy. Happier than I didn't know was humanly possible."

They stared at each other and leaned in for a kiss. They smiled content at the feel of each other lips and then finally started eating. After finishing up, Olivia moved into his lap and stared up at the stars.

"Livvie. Where's your ring?"

Olivia dropped her hand down from his cheek and Fitz reached for her hand.

"Please tell me you forgot to wear it. Please tell me you took it off while showering and left it in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry! Baby, I am so sorry! I really and truly don't know what happen to it!"

Fitz gave her a look and quirked his eyebrow. Olivia dropped her forehead on his shoulder.

"Fitz I'm sorry! I am really really sorry! I am careful I am really careful I don't know how it happen I really just don't know."

Fitz grabbed the nape of her neck and she lifted her head up and stared at him with the saddest eyes.

"Olivia. That ring was a symbol of our love. A symbol of how devoted we are to each other. A symbol of me buying my first big purchase without the help from my parents. I bought that ring with the little money I had. And it might have not been the fanciest but I was proud of that ring and I thought you were proud too."

"Fitz! I am! You think I miss placed it on purpose? I would never."

"I was proud of it but I'm even more proud to buy you a new one."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box. Olivia gasped and slapped his arm.

"You asshole!"

Fitz chuckled and open the box. The ring glistened at her.

"It's the same one as the first one except it has diamonds on it. And look at the inside."

Olivia grabbed the ring and looked in the inside of it. _Livvie + Fitz forever_

Olivia covered her mouth and Fitz smiled.

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you too. I love you. I love you. Put it on me."

Fitz took the ring and placed it on her ring finger where it belonged. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him repeatedly.

"Now it's my turn. Fitz, you have been wearing me out. Absolutely wearing me out to the point where it hurts to walk. After you get home I fake sleep so that you don't want to have sex with me. But I am thankful for that. I am thankful for you loving me emotionally and physically. And now we can start fixing up the first room. The first room for our baby that will be here in February."

Fitz eyes grew wide and he held onto Olivia to ensure she wouldn't fall out of his lap.

"A baby. We're pregnant! We're having a baby! Baby! We are having a baby!"

Olivia giggled and nodded.

"Oh my goodness. This is the best the absolute best Livvie! Oh my goodness I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a daddy to a little boy or girl who will have your smile and your cheek bones with my eyes. We are having a family! Livvie! are you okay baby? Are you feeling well? Do you need a foot massage? Some more food? Some-"

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz" Olivia palmed his face and he stopped talking. "I'm okay. I'm fine the baby is fine and growing. I'm two months. I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out but I wanted to wait for our anniversary. It's another step in our life. We are starting a family. We are having a baby."

Olivia was definitely beaming with joy and happiness. Fitz was matching her excitement and couldn't stop smiling. Everything was finally whole. Finally complete.

* * *

Fitz drove with one hand holding Olivia's with the same smiles that they had from the hilltop dinner. Olivia lifted their hands up and kissed his. He turned to her and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you"

The bright lights flashed through as the truck collided into them.

* * *

"Livvie. Where is my wife. Where is Olivia."

"Sir you need to calm down."

"No! Don't tell me what I need to do! Where the hell is my wife! Someone tell me where she is!"

* * *

Fitz woke up and felt worse than he did before. His body ached and now his heart ached. No one would tell him where Olivia was. No one would say if she was. He couldn't bring his mind to think the worse. She was somewhere in a hospital bed most likely calling out for him. He rolled over and grabbed the remote and pressed the call button for the nurses station.

"Mr. Grant?"

"I'm going to ask this question. One more time. One last time and if I don't receive an answer so help me god I will get out of this bed and hurt everyone in my path."

The young nurse swallowed and then took a deep breath.

"I can wheel you to see her."

Fitz entered the room and saw her laying there. Fragile and small. He was upset he was hurt and mad as to why he was up and she wasn't.

* * *

"Mr. Grant, I'm doctor Varma. Your wife is alive. She's okay. She broke her right leg and her right arm. She hit her head pretty hard but we were able to stop the bleeding so she should be just fine. It's a true miracle that she is alive and only came out with a broken leg and a broken arm"

Fitz let out a long sigh and covered his mouth. They were just together. They were just confessing their undying love and- the baby. Their baby. What happen to their baby? His throat felt dry and began to burn. He wanted to ask but how could he? His wife was laying there; a question mark hanging over her. He couldn't bare to hear about their baby.

"She's pregnant. Is she still-"

"No sir. We-"

"I don't want to hear it. Say no more."

Fitz didn't have time to grieve. He had to be strong for the both of them. He had to remain calm and hold on to the fact that she would wake up soon.

A knock on the door startled them.

"Olivia. Where is our daughter."

Fitz grimaced at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh my god. My baby. What did you do to her!"

"Ma'am I need you to stop. If you cannot control yourself you will be asked to leave. Your daughter is stable and doing fine she broke a leg and an arm she had bleeding in the brain and we managed to stop it. Any questions? We will be checking on her every hour."

Maya Pope and Eli Pope stood by the other side of Olivia. Fitz held her hand and prayed for her to wake up. He couldn't go through life without her. He couldn't dare breathe without her. He wouldn't.

* * *

The sun beamed into the room and Fitz raised his head to check on her. She was laying there not looking at him and not calling his name. He prayed all night hoping she would wake up and say his name. Maya and Eli stirred in their sleep and Fitz felt thankful that they were asleep.

"Mmm."

Fitz eyes reverted toward Olivia's.

"Livvie."

"Mmm where. Where am I?"

"Oh thank God. Livvie, we had a wreck and-"

"Who are you?"

**I finally decided to upload this story. Its been knocking on my door! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	2. Who are you?

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was I everything that you were looking for?_

If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I've been looking for

I don't want to forget the present is a gift  
And I don't want to take for granted  
The time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day here's not really guaranteed

So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again

Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again

_-Like you'll never see me again _

_Alicia Keys _

* * *

**HUSBAND**

"Who are you?"

Olivia asked again staring blankly at Fitz. His hands raked through his hair; this couldn't be happening, the love of his life just woke and now is asking who he is? Maya and Eli woke up and rushed to Olivia's side.

"Oh my baby. How are you feeling?"

Maya asked as she grazed her forehead.

"I'm sore mom. Why am I in the hospital? And who is he?" Olivia brought her left hand up to rub her eyes but stopped as she saw the beautiful ring.

"I'm married? What- what is going on? What has happen to me?"

Olivia started to panic and her father shushed her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet pea, it's okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Maya, go find her doctor."

Maya nodded and left the room. Fitz watched Olivia's eyes connect back with his. She looked like his Olivia but she didn't act like it. The world beneath him was starting to crumble.

"I'm Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, Fitz. you and I are married we met eight years ago. Livvie. Please say that you remember."

Olivia stared at him with curious eyes. She closed them briefly and opened them to look at him again. Tears formed and Fitz watched her intently.

"Livvie?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't remember. I don't, I can't."

Olivia burst into tears and her cries filled Fitz ears. Even though he knew she couldn't remember him, his instincts kicked in and he stood up and sat on her bed, bringing her head to his chest. She clutched at his hospital gown and cried into his chest. She couldn't remember who he was yet her body seemed to remember him perfectly.

"Mrs. Grant."

Fitz patted her back and she looked up at him and then at doctor Varma.

"I guess that's me. If your last name is Grant and we are married then, I am Mrs. Grant."

Her tone was soft, and unsure but her face became relaxed.

"We want to take you to get a MRI. It won't take long and you will be back here with your family in no time."

Olivia sat up and sighed. Everything was so fuzzy. All she could remember was moving to Vermont for a job to be an elementary school teacher. She had just bought the dress she was going to wear for the first day and now she was in the hospital without proper explanation. Not only were her parents there, over barring, persistent and constantly telling her that she should've went to law school, she didn't want them there and wish that she could make them disappear. Her eyes cast down to look at the masculine hand wrapped around hers. It was a mystery to her; a man that says that he is her husband, yet she can't remember a single thing about him nor their time together, was still showing her affection. She closed her eyes and tried to think. Tried to picture him and her being together, trying to remember their first date or being married and how most likely he kissed her good night and kissed her good morning. She opened her eyes and a few unwanted tears escaped.

"Livvie. I will be right here when you get back okay? I promise I won't leave you."

Olivia nodded and he squeezed her hand. Two nurses came in and wheeled her away to find out what damage was done that they missed. He was now left alone with Maya and Eli.

"How could you? I knew she should've came back home when she said that she was getting married."

Maya said as she moved out of Eli's embrace. Her eyes pierced into Fitz. If eyes could kill, Fitz would've been dead the minute they walked in and saw him by Olivia's bed side.

"You know what, this is not the time. This is not the time to blame me when you have absolutely no idea what the hell you are talking about"

Fitz eyes danced back and forward between them. He wiped his sweaty hands on his gown and rolled his eyes at the mere thought of having a gown on and being restricted by a wheelchair. "Maybe the two of you should leave. She doesn't need the both of you shaking her world upside down even more than it is now. She doesn't need that and neither do I."

Eli squinted and glared at him.

"We don't need your permission to stay. She is our daughter and she will be coming back home with us. She's made enough mistakes and staying with you would be a bigger one."

Fitz scoffed and stood up against his bodies wishes to do so. He refused to show any sign that the feeling of standing made him want to release a blood howling scream.

"She is my wife. Regardless if she remembers me or not, she is my wife and I know her better than any of you know her. I am the one who was there for her. Did you forget that she left Washington to get the hell away from the both of you? Olivia is smart and brilliant and beautiful. She will overcome whatever is going on right now and I will be beside her. Till death do us part, I took an oath and I won't bend it for neither one of you."

Eli reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a check book and Maya handed him a pen from her purse. They moved in sync together like robots under command. He took the pen and started to write and then tore it from the check book. He stepped closer as he tried to hand Fitz the check. Fitz didn't move a muscle as Eli shook it to make him take it. Fitz snatched it and tore it in half and threw it back at him.

"You are both even more disgusting than I could possibly imagine. I will not take your money. Olivia is not up for sell, she is my wife and when she gets back she will chose me over the two of you."

"There is damage to the frontal lobe. She is suffering from short term memory loss and from what I've gathered, she thinks that she just started working here in Jericho. I am truly sorry but she is very lucky to even be alive."

Maya let out a sigh and Eli dropped his head. Fitz stared at the doctor wishing that everything that was being said was not true and an actual dream. When Olivia called his name he snapped out of his sulking state.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I- I can't remember and I can't be-"

Fitz immediately got on the bed next to her and pulled her into him again Once again she let him hold her as if nothing changed. She was scared and worried and had no one but the man holding her.

"What's the treatment? There is a treatment correct?"

Fitz asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"There is none. She can talk and her memory isn't resetting every five minutes so there is really nothing we can do. It is possible that her memory will come back one day. Sometimes certain foods, smells or places can trigger it. The main thing is to be patient with her and help her remember."

Fitz nodded and didn't loosen his hold on her.

"Can we take her home?"

Maya asked as she stepped closer to the doctor.

"Yes, she can go home today."

They didn't let him finish until Eli was calling her name to get up. Fitz glared at him and then lift Olivia's head up by her chin.

"Look at me Olivia. You can choose who you want to go with. The choice is yours."

Olivia looked up at Fitz and then toward her parents. Everything was moving so fast. Her mind was literally playing tricks on her and she didn't like it one bit. Feeling hopeless and fragile like a newborn. She was a grown woman, a fearless woman who got things done; valedictorian from high school and graduated magna cum laude from Yale. She was brilliant but now she just felt like a complete waste.

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Olivia are you okay?"

Maya asked nervously.

"She's thinking."

Fitz said without masking his annoyance. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled at him. Fitz couldn't help but mirror her as it had been the first smile he saw on her face since the night before. For a split second it almost felt as if everything was normal and back to how it use to be.

"I'm staying here. I love it here in Jericho and it wouldn't be right if I just left" Maya and Eli were about to speak up when Olivia shook her head. "Plus this man is my husband. I may not remember him but clearly he has taken good care of me to the point I went against what I said and got married. I'm staying here. Vermont is home. Mom and dad and even though I don't have my full memory, I still stand firm to my choice of leaving my old life behind in Washington. That has not changed" Olivia looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger and gave it a half smile before meeting her parents eyes again. "But I do appreciate you two being here to check on me. Thank you."

Eli and Maya stood there stunned. Once again that spoiled privilege boy was able to charm Olivia into staying. They just knew that Olivia would agree to go with them after something like this.

"Well, I will go get the discharge papers and Mr. Grant, if you could go back to your room so that we can take the IV out and go over your injuries you sustained."

Fitz looked at Olivia for permission to leave her side.

"You can go. I'll be okay, I can't really go anywhere anyways."

She said with a slight smile. He squeezed her hand and the nurse tried to help him back into his wheel chair but he refused politely. Fitz kept looking at her until he was wheeled out of the room and toward his room. Maya shook her head and placed her hand on her hip.

"Olivia, I think that this accident has clouded your judgement, you really should come back home."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the condensing tone that she was using and chuckled slightly. Maya and Eli stared at her in confusion.

"What's so funny about that Olivia Carolyn Pope?"

Eli said as he folded his arms. His hair was covered with gray and she could tell that years of being a pompous ass was taking it's toll.

"It's funny that you say that you think the accident has caused a shortcoming in my thinking. As if I am so vegetable lying here in this bed with no hope and no future. As if you could just pull the cord on my life support" Olivia's voice was rising as she used her left hand to give more meaning to her words. "I was in a accident a terrible accident that I can't even remember. Apparently there is a nine year gap in brain that I have no access to right now but that does not make me unequipped to think for myself. I can't believe even now you two are invalidating me. Now I think it's time for you both to leave. And I'm not going to ask you nicely."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a few breaths to calm herself down. Maya and Eli moved closer to the bed and eyed her. She could feel their eyes burning holes into her body, her soul. She slowly looked up at them and met their cold distant eyes. The same eyes they use to give her back home.

"This is a mistake and when you realize that, you know where to find us."

Eli grabbed Maya's hand and turned away. Olivia watched as they both disappeared into the hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief because now she could breathe completely without them in her space.

"Mr. Grant, you and your wife are extremely lucky. You have a sprained foot and and a few cuts that needed stitches but that's all" the nurse sighed and put on her gloves to take out his IV. "And I know it sounds like crap given the fact that your wife has memory loss but, it could've been worse. A lot worse. You both just need to keep each other close. Don't give up on her nor let her give up on you and herself" with one quick tug, the IV was out and a bandage was placed over where the IV once was. "All done. I'll go get your discharge papers, if you want I can bring your wife in here but first I will give you your clothes and bag. Also, chief Doger is here. He volunteered to take you and your wife home. I will be back shortly." And with that she left Fitz to himself to get dressed. Fitz reached for the sweats and put them on, followed by the shirt. He sat there and took in every bit of advice the nurse gave him and he promised that he would do exactly as she suggested. He sat up in the bed and reached for one of the crutches laying next to his bed now. He slowly placed it underneath his arm and slowly stood up.

"Fitz."

Those words were the best thing that would never get old. He turned around and saw her, now wearing something similar to what he had on. He smiled at her and crutched slowly to her. As he made his way toward her, his nurse came back in.

"Mr. Grant, Mrs. Grant. Are you ready to go home?"

They both nodded at the nurse and she smiled back at her. The nurse was a short blonde with dark brown eyes. She wore a small ring on her left hand finger, most likely a engagement ring or possibly a newly wed due to her undying glow. She grabbed the handles on the wheel chair and led them out of the room and into the hallway.

"Fitz!" Someone shouted from behind them and each of them stopped in their tracks to look back. The man walked closer to him, Fitz recognized him immediately.

"Oscar."

The man smiled and nodded.

"Fitzgerald. I've volunteered to take you two home."

Fitz totally forgot about the truck being totaled. All of the thoughts started rushing back. Maybe if they would've stayed longer on the hilltop then maybe that guy wouldn't have ran into them. If he had just took the short way home then they could've been waking up to each other relishing in each other's arms. His eyes started to sting with well over due tears. He want to yell, to cry, to kick that guys ass for taking the most precious thing to him away; his wife's memory and his unborn child. Oscar could tell that Fitz was in pain; his entire world was changing and he had to rely on another man to take him and his wife home. He could only imagine how that made him feel.

"Fitz, I'll go get the car." Oscar patted him on his back and gave Olivia a warm smile that went unnoticed since she was looking down. The nurse wheeled Olivia to the waiting room so that Fitz could sit for a minute. Olivia looked around the room and called out things she could see. Over there on the wall was a clock, to her right was a rack of magazines about homes and how to have the perfect body for summer, to her far left was a Fire extinguisher; glowing as the sunlight hit it revealing it's bright red hue. And then right next to her was Fitz. She knew everything, she recognized objects but couldn't remember him. She bit down on her lip to try to keep from crying; the taste of metal filled her mouth and she released her lip. Fitz reached over and gently placed his hand on Olivia's casted arm. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They were the riches blue she'd ever seen. More beautiful than the pool water she loved to swim in. He was beautiful.

"Told you I wouldn't take long. You two ready?" Oscar asked as he stared at Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz stood up and let the crutch support him, the nurse grabbed the handles and wheeled Olivia toward the doors and outside to the car. Oscar opened the back door and reached for Olivia's hand.

"It's okay, I got her." Fitz let the crutch lean against the car as Oscar moved out of his way. The nurse was about to speak up but Oscar patted her shoulder. Olivia looked at Fitz with worry and cleared her throat.

"I don't want to hurt you, Fitz."

He gave her a half smile, "You won't hurt me, you can't." Olivia took in what he said and grabbed his hand. She stood up on her left leg and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She ducked her head as he helped her sit down. The pain shot up in his foot but he didn't care; she was still his main priority. Always.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked as he clicked her seatbelt and stood back.

"I'm fine." Her eyes were closed and her head rested back as she held onto her broken arm. Fitz thanked the nurse and got into the car with his crutch and then reached for the bag full of their belongs off of the nurse's shoulder. She waved them off as the car headed toward their home.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw the beautiful home that stood in front of her. Her eyes took in the beautiful sight of the huge house. Her house, their house. She saw the porch swing hanging, the orchids toward her far left, the beautiful windows on each level and most of all, how everything seemed secluded. Like their own little secret hideout. A hideout that she had no remembrance of. Fitz got out of the car without the support of his crutch. He opened the back car door and helped Olivia up and out.

"Hey, I can get her, man. You should really stay off of that foot." Oscar said as he tried to maneuver around him and to Olivia.

"No" he said as Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck. He was carrying her fireman style; something that she use to love, now it just seemed like a kind gesture instead of a romantic routine. Oscar followed Fitz as he entered the house. Olivia was met with the smell of lavender and a mixture of mint. Fitz took her into the living room; it was beautifully decorated. The couches were a cream color and the accented pillows were a light gold. There were stunning curtains that covered the large windows; a woman's touch had made this house come to life, it was a dream, a house that she would've wanted. A house she most likely decorated.

"I'm going to go talk to Oscar. I'll be right back."

Fitz walked out of the room and into the kitchen were he gave Oscar a bottled water.

"What happen to the other driver?"

Oscar took a sip of his water and eyed Fitz.

"Hasn't woke up yet. Not sure if he ever will. Didn't they tell you everything?"

"No" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to hear about the other driver at first. He just wanted to make sure Olivia was okay. "They tried to tell me but, but I told them that it wasn't the time. That checking Olivia was my main concern. Was he drunk?"

Oscar put the cap back on the bottle and closed it tight; he played with the wrapper around it.

"He uhm, he was. He was drunk and he fell asleep. There is a significant amount of damage done to him" Oscar caught the worry in Fitz eyes and cleared his throat to regain Fitz attention, "he won't get away with it. He's under arrest, if he knows what's good for him, he will stay in that coma. A lot of people in this town would love to get a hand on him. I'm not saying this as chief of police, I'm saying this as your friend. You and Olivia are good people. People who have done nothing but serve this city, that won't go unnoticed." Fitz let the words play over and over in his head. That's one of the reasons why he didn't worry, he knew someone would handle things while he handled Olivia.

"Thanks, Oscar. Thank you."

"No problem. Take care of Ms. Pretty, she needs you." And with that the two men stood and shook hands. Fitz led him toward the front door and showed him out. He closed the door and locked it, headed back to the living room to his wife.

"Do you want to go upstairs to our room?"

Olivia turned toward him and shook her head.

"Not right now. I don't want to lay down yet."

He nodded and made a mental note of the fact that his instincts were right in knowing that she would want to be in the living room were it was bright. He needed to start getting into the habit of remembering that Olivia was still Olivia. She was just missing a few details.

"Do you need anything? I can get you some water or some soup, if you want." He asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine. May I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

Olivia swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I don't know you... well, I don't remember you. I feel weird. I feel like someone is in a control room, orchestrating my every move to my body. I just ask you to not treat me like I'm a child who can't do anything. I know that I have a broken arm and leg and my neck aches and so does my head but, I am not damaged; completely. I know that you are my husband, I can see the pictures on the mantel right there of us. Even though I'm sure during the, the uhm... The, how long were we-"

"Together for eight and married for five."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "Eight years but I- nevermind. Forget it." She shook her head in defeat and mumbled something to herself. Fitz rubbed her arm and begged her to look at him.

"Olivia. You're right. You are one hundred percent correct. You are not damaged and I will not treat you like such. This is going to take some time. More than some time. There is a possibility that you can gain your memory back and then again, it could be gone forever. But I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. To make sure that you get stronger everyday. You might not remember the love you have for me but I do. I still love you. I'm still in love with you and I don't want to scare you because I can only imagine how freighting this is. A complete stranger is confessing his love for you and-" Fitz looked down and took a breath. He had to remember to slow down and to breathe. He reached for her hand and she gave it to him. "I am here. I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together."

Olivia looked at their hands intwined and she felt a surge go through her. It was like a shock, a shock that felt rejuvenating, not painful. She felt it the first time he held her hand and held after she broke down. For some reason the man named Fitz; who is her husband, who was suppose to feel foreign to her, didn't feel that way. If the doctors were correct she shouldn't be able to remember him, and she didn't but she felt a connection. She wasn't suppose to right? Or was she because if she was truly in love, that love would remain. Her gut told her everything and it was telling her in that exact moment that he was a good man and he was right, they were in this together.

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows & favorites on this new story. I hope you all will continue you with me on this unfamiliar journey of writing about a love that is end game but has a major set back right now. Once again thank you so much and since it's the summer, it's going to be hard to keep me away from this story and my other ones. Xox**


	3. To be in your presence

**To be in your presence. **

**9 Years ago**

_"_Good morning class. I am Ms. Pope. Since today is the first day of school and we don't know each other, I want each of you to grab a marker in the box in the center of your table groups and write down three things that you would like for me and everyone else to know about you" Olivia scanned the room and saw a lot of nervous faces. She smiled at them and picked up a piece of paper from her desk. "I will go first. My name is Olivia Pope, Ms. Pope. My first thing I want each of you to know is that I just moved her from Connecticut. Second thing is my favorite color is yellow and I love to swim. I will give you all about ten minutes to write down your three things." She smiled at the class and they all began to pick a marker from their box. After ten minutes was up,

she folded the paper that had her three things on it and kept it in her hand. Olivia looked around the room to see which end she should start from. She saw a little girl with pink glasses; she was a lot smaller than the other third graders.

"You. With the cool hello kitty shirt on."

The little girl picked up her paper and stood up.

"My name is Mindy Turner. I like to paint, my favorite color is pink and I love dolphins."

Olivia smiled at the little girl and nodded.

"Very good. Next person."

After going by all of the kids in the room and learning their names and three things about themselves, it was time for lunch. Olivia monitored the kids as the other four teachers in that grade introduced themselves.

"Hi Olivia. I'm Caroline. I know we meet a few times before but I just wanted to re introduce myself."

Olivia gave her her hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to see you again, Caroline."

"First day is always the best day. The kids are all new to the grade and to us, their teachers. But then the rugrats start making friends. And then the real days began."

Caroline took a sip of her water and waved at a teacher walking by the cafeteria.

"How long have you been teaching?" Olivia asked as she watched the kids.

"This will be my tenth year."

"That's wonderful." Olivia replied as she imagined many years of being a teacher and helping so many kids succeed.

"It is indeed. I love my job and the cute munchkins. The years may fly by but you will never forget your first day of teaching. Enjoy every second of it, Olivia." Caroline clapped her hands in a catchy rhythm that the kids repeated.

"Alright cool cats. It's time to throw away your trash and line up for recess."

Caroline smiled at Olivia and picked up her water bottle.

"Recess time, I hope you brought your sunglasses."

The first day of school was a huge success. Olivia enjoyed being with the tiny humans who asked her questions every chance they got. She had always wanted to be a teacher. She wanted to be an inspiration to kids and to be the best teacher that she could possibly be. She entered her apartment and headed to the bathroom to shower and change into her pajamas. After unwinding in the shower, she took off her shower cap and covered herself with a plush lavender towel. She sauntered into her bedroom and pulled out her yale shirt and pajama bottoms. It was by far her most comfortable ensemble to wear to bed. Her roommate always joked about how she would wear that set in the nursing home with just as much pride as she has now. Olivia always chuckled at the thought of that. An older Olivia with grey hair and wrinkles covering her body; wearing her infamous Yale pajama set. She would definitely have all of the grandpas after her. She walked into the kitchen and popped a bowl of popcorn. She opened the frig to pull out the cranberry juice; she was going to settle for wine but figured she would crash soon. Her phone began to ring and she went toward it in hopes that her parents were calling to check on her about her first day.

"Hello."

"Jennifer?"

"No. I'm sorry you have the wrong number."

"Oh heavens, I am so sorry to disturb you ma'am."

"It's fine."

The dial tone rang in Olivia's ear as she kept the phone against it. She slowly brought it down and hung it back on the hook. She was naive for thinking that her parents would actually call her. They were not pleased with her decision to become a teacher, a baby sitter; as they put it. She was on the debate team and enjoyed it thoroughly in college, her coach, Mr. Beene was an excellent coach and father figure to her. He told her that she should've done law but understood when she told him her passion was teaching younger kids. She told him that she would rather teach children right and wrong over protecting adults because they couldn't decipher between what was good and bad. The heartbreak came when Olivia's parents were late to the graduation. They missed her speech and her walking across the stage to receive her diploma. She had a grand feeling that they only did that to add insult to injury and teach her a 'lesson' about going against their wishes. Olivia heard the microwave beep and shook off that agonizing memory. Olivia poured her popcorn into the clear bowl that her team bought her one year as a elephant prize at their annual Christmas party. They said it was to be used as decoration; a representation of how much Olivia said crystal clear. She thought it was clever of them and every time she popped popcorn, she'd think of her crazy teammates. She poured a glass of cranberry juice and then grabbed her bowl, headed toward her couch. She flipped through the channels until she found a familiar movie; The sound of music. Olivia munched on her popcorn and sang along to the songs that she use to belt out with her nanny. The movie ended and Olivia knew that it was her cue to clean up and head to bed. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. She reached for the bowl and the cup and cleaned it out. She walked slowly to her bedroom and reached for the soft comforter to pull back and slide into. Once she was adjusted, she pulled the covers over her body and fell sound asleep.

_A year passed by in a blink of an eye. To say she enjoyed her first year was an understatement. Her kids were amazing and full of so much intellect. For the summer she went to Barcelona for two weeks with some of her friends from Yale. Jason, Alicia and Tyler. They promised each other that they would try their best to see each other at least once a year for vacation. They talked about their new lives and how they were doing in their career. She came back to Jericho refreshed and ready for a new school year._

* * *

**Present day**

Olivia woke up to her head laying a few inches away from Fitz chest. Her arm started to ache and a groan escaped. Fitz jumped and touched her.

"Are you okay Livvie?"

"My arm hurts. I need a painkiller."

Fitz laid her head farther onto the pillow and stood up. He left the room and came back with a glass of water and her medicine. Olivia took the pill and grabbed the glass of water from Fitz to chase it down. She thanked him and stayed sitting up. Fitz stomach growled and he touched it briefly.

"Well I'm starving. I'm going to head downstairs and get breakfast started. Any special request Olivia?"

Olivia scratched her head and scrunched up her face. Fitz smiled at how adorable Olivia could be even when she wasn't trying to. He waited patiently as Olivia thought long and hard about what she wanted to eat for breakfast.

"Mmm pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruit. Any kind is fine."

"Got it. Do you want to come downstairs with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." He made sure that he let her decide where she wanted to be and where she wanted to go. She was her own person and was more than capable of making her own decisions. She made that very clear early on.

"I'll come down with you."

* * *

**October 13th**.

Olivia was told to be in earlier than usually today. The kids wrote letters to the men in the navy and now they were coming to surprise the kids. Olivia walked in and headed toward her room.

"Good morning, Olivia."

"good morning Abby. How are you?"

"Good, super tired."

Olivia chuckled and put away her purse.

"Maybe you should stop having rendezvous with your touchy feely boyfriend."

Abby swatted her arm and Olivia started laughing.

"Well I'm right and you know it! Cut it out until the weekend and watch your mornings come easier."

Abby shook her head and took a bite of her granola bar.

"Whatever, just make sure your Dominic doesn't throw dirt on Sadie's shoes, she's a princess. Respect her."

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and swiped her hand in the air at Abby.

"Get out of my classroom before you curse it with your evil spirits."

"Yeah I forgot I'm a child of satan who was conjuring spirits with Tituba and goody proctor."

Olivia let out a boisterous laugh and Abby joined her as she waved and left her room. Olivia's laughter subsided and she went back to laying out the supplies that her kids were going to use today. A few minutes passed and the kids filed into the classroom, toward their cubbies. Once they stored their belongings, they sat down in their seats waiting for further instructions from Olivia.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Pope."

Olivia smiled and cleared her throat.

"Joel Abrams."

"Here!"

"John Arthur."

"Here!"

"Ryan Bascom."

"Here!"

"Madison Becker."

"Here!"

"Nasya Brown."

"Here!"

"Vivian Burke."

"Here!"

"Julian Cardenas."

"Hi!"

"Alyssa Euziere."

"Here!"

"Jacob Flock."

"He's not here."

Madison said.

"Rachel Garcia."

"Here."

"Karson Hutson."

"Here."

"Carly Mandel."

"She's not here."

Joel said.

"Cassidy Rice."

"Here."

"Tianna Thompson."

"Here!"

"Derian Vaughn"

"Here."

"Jeremy Wiesberg?"

"Here."

And last but not least,

"Tyson Wilson."

"I am here Ms. Pope!"

"Alright, looks like most of the gang is all here so I need all of you to line up starting with Cassidy's table and ending with Ryan's table. We are having an assembly this morning."

All of the kids chatter amongst themselves and squealed with excitement to have an assembly.

"What is today Ms. Pope?"

One of the kids asked as he stood in line, eager to find out what the assembly is about. Olivia walked toward the door and patted his back.

"You all will have to just wait and see."

They all sighed in unison as they desperately wanted to know what the assembly was about. Olivia opened the door and let the kids file out of the classroom and toward the cafeteria. All of the students from her class was being ushered in and seated. Once Olivia's kids were seated, she stood to the side where Abby and Caroline were. They participated in letting their kids write letters to the Navy men.

"The kids are going to be so excited."

Caroline said as she clapped her hands along to the Bruce Springsteen's born in he USA.

"I know, it's great that the soldiers are coming in to thank them. So sweet and honorable."

Abby nodded and leaned closer to Olivia.

"Yeah, let's see if we can see some sweet butts on these men."

"Abby. Behave." Olivia said through clinched teeth and a wide smile. Caroline started laughing and nodded.

"I'm with you, Abby."

"You're married." Olivia said with a nervous giggle. Caroline shrugged and tapped Olivia's forearm, "doesn't mean I can't look." A smile crept over all three of their faces. The principal walked to the front of the stage and tapped the mic.

"Good morning, Davis Dolphins!"

All of the kids screamed and clapped with glee. Principal Pickens smiled at the children.

"Alright, alright. So all of you participated in writing letters to men and women in the army. I am proud to say that some of those men and women were deployed from the Navy and are here today to thank you all!"

All of the kids cheered and some covered their mouths in shock. Peter Flock, started to cry as his dad entered the room. It was because of him that the soldiers were able to come in. The father hugged his son as the tears began to fill his own eyes. All of the teachers looked on at the sweet reunion of father and son. The other soldiers stood next to principal Pickens and waited until Peter and his dad were done greeting each other.

"Liv, that guy is staring at you." Abby said.

"No one is staring at me." Olivia said with a slight chuckle.

Abby rolled her eyes and leaned over again.

"The guy two places away from Pickens. Blue eyes and curly brown hair. Oh my goodness that's the one that was on the news for helping all those men who's aircraft went down."

Olivia looked in the direction Abby said and was met with the blue eyes Abby described. Olivia tried to look away from him but was captivated. Any other time she would've dismissed the claim that he was staring at her but in this case, the soldier was.

"See, I told you."

* * *

**Present day**

Fitz nodded and got out of bed to pick her up. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and could smell his scent. He left out of the room with her in tow and slowly walked down the stairs. Olivia looked up at Fitz face to try and detect any sign of pain. To her surprise, Fitz face was just a neutral as it looked while he slept. Fitz felt her eyes on his and smiled at her. His foot touched the last step and they were out of the woods of busting it on the stairs. Fitz carried her until he reached the living room, he sat her on the couch and elevated her leg. She thanked him and he disappeared into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Minutes later, Olivia could smell the food cooking and her stomach started to growl. She was definitely more hungry than she'd originally thought.

"Almost ready. I just need to cut up the fruit." He said as he handed her a bottled water.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

He went back into the kitchen to finish up and not long after her was coming back to pick her up. He bent down but Olivia stopped him.

"Are you okay?"

"The question is are you okay? You carry me day in and day out while you have a broken leg. You won't heal properly if you keep walking on it."

Fitz sat down on the couch beside her.

"I'm okay. Getting you around the house is more important to me than worrying if I will hurt my leg. I'm fine and I don't mind carrying you around every where. You don't weigh a ton Livvie." He said with a chuckle. Olivia looked at him and grinned.

"I like it." She said smiling; showing her teeth.

"Like me carrying you?"

Olivia laughed and shook her head 'no'. Fitz gave her a confused look an she held up her hand.

"No, I like that too, it beats being in a wheelchair but I'm talking about Livvie. No one has ever called me that. It's always Olivia with my parents and you know it's because they have a stick up their asses" Fitz started to laugh and Olivia nodded and pointed at him. "See! You know it too! They've always been that way. Well when I was little my mom was pretty fun but called it quits when I was ten. I guess that's the age were serious business needs to take place. But my team use to call me OP" Olivia glanced at Fitz and smiled to herself. "But you already knew that because I told you everything about me and in vice versa." She let out a frustrated sigh and Fitz pulled her into him.

"Hey, don't you dare beat yourself up about it. It's going to be fine. You are still the same Olivia I know and love. And no memory loss is going to change how I feel about you."

"That may be true but it's not fair to you. You literally have to try to get me all over again. Since I don't remember you. No one should have to go through that."

Fitz could hear the anger in her voice and held her tighter.

"I don't care. I would try and earn you back everyday of my life if I have to. It's not your fault, Livvie. None of it is but this is our life. No matter how bad it sucks right now, you are still alive and not a vegetable. We take it day by day alright?"

"Alright." Olivia's stomach growled and she placed her hand over it.

"Fitz I'm starving."

"Let's go stuff our faces then."

* * *

"Box number 4 says How many cookies would you have if thirty-seven bags with five cookies in each bag."

Olivia scanned the classroom full of hands raised and picked someone.

"John, what did you get my friend?"

"I got one hundred and eighty-five cookies."

"Correct! And how many of those one hundred and eighty-five cookies did you eat?"

John stood up and smiled.

"All of them Ms. Pope!"

Everyone including Olivia started laughing at him. John sat down and let the giggle fits take claim over his little body.

"Next question my little gladiators. How much would one hundred and thirty-six pieces of bubble gum cost if each piece cost eight cents?"

The kids hands slowly raised as they were worried about getting the answer wrong. Olivia always told them that even if they thought they were wrong, still raise your hand and give it a shot.

"Jeremy."

"Uhmm one thousand and eighty-eight?"

"Not quite. Yes, that would be the answer if it wasn't asking for money but it is" Olivia saw the confusion on the kids faces as they stared at their papers, trying to figure out how to solve the problem. "Go back in your multiplication steps and do it again."

The kids picked up their pencils and began to work again.

"Ten dollars and eighty eight cents. You just have to move the comma back one and pretend it's a decimal."

All of the heads turn to the back of the classroom, as well as Olivia's. Her eyes widen as she saw the Navy man from yesterday.

"I'm sorry to intrude but word problems were my favorite."

The kids stared at him in awe. One of the Navy men from yesterday was in their classroom answering tough questions.

"I usually like my kids to figure it out themselves before I just blurt out the answer." Olivia spat back as she picked up her pen.

"The answer is ten dollars and eighty eight cents. When dealing with money, you put the decimal between the tenths place and the ones place. So instead of one thousand and eighty eight. It will just be ten dollars and eighty eight cen-"

The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Okay everyone when class resumes, we are going to start a new chapter book to read. We are going to take a vote and the one with the most votes will be what we read. Please line up and wait till Ms. Whelan comes by."

"You aren't on lunch and recess duty today Ms. Pope?"

"No, not this week. Don't worry I'll be right here when you all come back." Olivia smiled at Madison and patted her back.

"Ms. Pope's class, follow me."

Abby said as she waved at them.

"Correction Ms. Whelan, Ms. Pope's class of awesomeness."

All of the kids laughed at Olivia's comeback including him. and Abby couldn't help but laugh with them.

"My apologizes. 's class of awesomeness please follow me."

Olivia waved bye to her kids and now stood face to face with the anonymous man.

"Hi."

"Hi."

His crocked smile made Olivia forget where she was for a minute. He was so handsome and he seemed like and extremely genuine person.

"You can't come in my class and answer for them. They may be third graders but they know how to solve word problems."

"My name is Fitzgerald Grant but you can call me Fitz since you seem to be a little upset with my entrance."

"Fitzgerald, why are you here?"

Fitz chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, you're definitely not pleased with me."

Olivia ignored his comment and continued to question why he was in her room.

"Are you lost? Do you need me to show you to your son or daughter's classroom? They are at lunch now, you can go and sit with-"

"I have no children. I came to see you, Ms. Olivia Pope."

Olivia frowned at the sound of her name coming out freely from his mouth.

"Okay, listen. I have a stack of test to grade so if you could just leave, that would be great."

Olivia turned on her heels and walked back to her desk. She could feel his eyes boring into her and her face began to heat up with embarrassment.

"I'm good at math, I can help."

He said as he walked to the front were she was now sitting, reaching for a red pen in a cup decorated with her name on it.

"Last year Daniel got injured. Peter tried to get his teacher to write letters to his dad and the other men who got hurt. The teacher told him it was not a part of curriculum so they couldn't do it. Then this year we receive letters from your class thanking us for our service and hoping we make it home safely. Even the teacher Olivia Pope wrote a letter saying that we are in her prayers and she hopes that we all make it home soon and safe"

Olivia stopped grading the front page of a test to look up at Fitz. He received her letter. Out of all the men in his troop, he received her letter.

"I must say, even though I didn't know you, nor the kids that wrote those letters, it made me feel great. Made me feel proud that people were rooting for us and didn't forget about us. I wanted to talk to you yesterday but we were only suppose to stay here for the assembly. Thank you, Olivia for the letters. It takes a special woman to teach not only the curriculum, but to teach generosity as well."

Olivia was more than touched by his words. She didn't even think about how they would feel when they got the letters. She didn't even know if they would even receive them. They never got a response back so she figured they got lost. Olivia didn't have anyone she personally knew in the Navy but after hearing about so much happening over there where they were fighting, and Peter's story, she felt compelled to send out letters.

"You're welcome. Any one that can go out there and fight for their country, deserves more than just uplifting letters." She said with a smile that reached her eyes. Fitz couldn't help but smile back at her. She was absolutely breath taking. When he spotted her to the side clapping and smiling, he knew she was the one who wrote the letter.

"So does that mean I deserve a chance to take you out to dinner?"

Olivia's hands started to get clammy at the thought of going out to dinner with him. She hadn't been on a date in years and Fitz seemed like an amazing man but actions can be deceiving. She hadn't dated anyone since Edison and that was more of an obligation to her parents that an actual want for herself.

"Uhm I don't know. I'm usually here at night grading and such."

"Well we can do it on the weekend."

Olivia tapped her foot lightly trying to think about what she should do or say next. He stood there patiently as he waited for a response from her.

"I don't know about that either, Fitz."

He smirked and Olivia looked away from him.

"Mmhm. So I'm Fitz now. That means I'm starting to be on Olivia's good side."

A smile cracked through her and she cursed herself for letting it happen. Truth be told she couldn't help the smiles that kept making an appearance; Fitz was charming.

"How about this then, I will give you some more time. I don't want you to hurt yourself thinking so much. I'm going home to California tonight and when I come back Thursday, you can have an answer waiting for me. Does that sound good?"

"Sure."

Olivia simply said as his eyes never left hers.

"Great. I'll be back soon, Olivia. It was nice to finally meet you."

He reached out his hand and she shook it. He brushed his thumb against her knuckle before she pulled away. The first contact was electrifying for them both. The butterflies in Olivia's stomach started dancing around, taking all of her air. She had never felt such a feeling with someone, ever. Fitz had never felt such a feeling with someone either and it solidified his assumptions about Olivia. She was definitely everything and more than he imagined.

* * *

**Present day**

Olivia took the last bite of her pancake and let out a pleased moan.

Fitz cooking was out of this world and her stomach happily approved of the food and all of it's greatness.

"That was some distinguished cooking there."

Fitz gave her a crocked smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good cook."

"Pretty amazing. Much better than my cooking."

"Oh yeah, most definitely."

Olivia flicked Fitz hand and glared at him. Fitz tried to hold back a laugh but he couldn't. Olivia sat there, mouth agape surprised.

"Fitz! You're suppose to say, oh no Livvie, your cooking is outstanding."

She mimicked in her attempt of a man's voice.

"Okay, oh no Livvie, your cooking is outstanding." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You can't try and fix it now."

Fitz grabbed the plates and out them in the sink. Olivia avoided his stares as she looked at the decorations in the kitchen.

"Oh come on now, Olivia."

"Nope. I am not worthy to look at you because your cooking excels over mine."

Fitz chuckled and got closer to her so he could pick her up. Olivia kept her head turned as he lifted her up. Her hand instantly wrapped around his neck but she still didn't look at him. Fitz carried her out of the kitchen and outside to the porch. He sat her on the swing and waited for her to speak. She kept her head exactly how it was and stared at the orchids.

"Livvie."

Olivia was still silent and he went in to tickle her sides. Olivia squirmed and swiped at his hands. He stopped when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Livvie, it was a joke. I was just-"

"No. I know it was a joke. I was about to say a comeback when I started staring at the orchids" she turned toward Fitz and looked at him. "I love cream colors, I love satin sheets, I love sayings like the ones posted all over the kitchen wall, my grandma had a porch swing like this one when I was a little girl that I loved and, I love orchids. You built this house for me didn't you?"

Fitz lowered his head and took a deep breath before he looked at her.

"I did. When we were dating. You and I would talk about our future together. You said that you wanted to have kids and a home big enough for them all. You said that you wanted to make jam and that I was going to be mayor. I built this house for you and for the things that you love. A symbol that the things you love will always be cherished and kept at this house. I purposed to you here. We made love as if we wanted to start a family that night. I did. I built this house for you. This is your house. Ours."

Olivia smiled and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Fitz wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs.

"Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"I like the house. I love it."

* * *

"I want a Sunday kind of love.

A love to last past Saturday night and I'd like to know it's more than love at first sigh andI want a Sunday kind of love. Oh yeah, yeah."

Olivia sang as she cleaned up the room before the kids showed up.

"I want a, a love that's on the square

Can't seem to find somebody Someone to care and I'm on a lonely road that leads to nowhere I need a Sunday kind of love I-"

"Do my Sunday dreaming" Olivia almost strained her neck as she jerked around to see who was singing. And of course it was him, it was Thursday. "And all my Thursday scheming" Olivia folded her arms and gave him a slight smile. "Every minute, every hour, every day. Oh, I'm hoping to discover a certain kind of lover who will show me the way and my arms need someone someone to enfold to keep me warm when Mondays and Tuesdays grow cold love for all my life to have and to hold Oh and I want a Sunday kind of love. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah."

Olivia stopped the music and stood there staring at him.

"Happy Thursday, Olivia."

He walked closer to her and she shook her head.

"Hi, Fitzgerald."

He grabbed his chest and pouted his lips. Olivia side eyed him as he pretended to be wounded.

"Ouch. I thought we were on good terms before I left?"

"Welcome back. I'm glad it wasn't during my class, you are quite the distraction."

Fitz chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes or no?"

"What?"

Fitz gave her a knowing look and walked even closer so that he was now in her face.

"Will you go to dinner with me Friday or Saturday night?"

Olivia sighed and stared at him.

"You seem like a really nice guy Fitz but I just, I just don't know."

"Well why don't you find out? You seem like a very intelligent woman, Olivia. I didn't find you as the assuming type."

Olivia frowned at him and cocked her head to the side.

"The assuming type? And what exactly is that?"

"Someone who assumes the worse in someone. You think because I am so eager to take you out to dinner that I want something else."

"You said it not me."

"But you were definitely thinking it. Olivia, I just want to get to know you. I just want to buy you dinner and talk about so much that you wouldn't be able to write it in one letter. If you want, we can even go to lunch first. Whatever makes you comfortable, as long as I can be in your presence."

Olivia gave him a curious look and she slowly let a smile creep on her face.

"Fine. I will go to lunch with you Saturday."

Fitz signature crocked smile appeared and Olivia laughed.

"You have a deal, Olivia Pope."

**uhmm Woah. I would like to apologize for the confusion due to the format. For some reason all of my lines were deleted and that's why you were unable to get whay was going on! Sorry sorry! these ****** mean flashbacks and I put present day on the blurbs from that time! Xo**

**How adorable are they in these flash backs?! Olivia might have lost her memory but she hasn't lost herself. She is having some trouble dealing with the fact that she can't remember Fitz but if she was able to marry him before the accident, she will be able to stick with him and get to know him all over again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavy hearts **

Olivia looked at Abby and smiled. She came over to check on her and ask her how she was. She knew Olivia didn't remember her but with Abby's wittiness, the girls were laughing as if nothing had changed.

"Why the hell did they give you a white cast? They should've given you a neon pink one."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Absolutely not. Hot pink cast covering my leg and arm? No thanks. I'll stick to white."

"Even after the accident you're still modest."

Olivia giggled and Abby joined her. When the laughter subsided, Abby spoke up.

"Things will get better. We are all here for you Olivia. Both of you. I know Fitz is taking good care of you."

"He really is. He's incredible."

Abby smirked and nudged Olivia's good arm.

"Is someone falling for the Grant charm?"

Olivia looked away and Abby nudged her again.

"Oh my goodness! This is amazing! He's totally winning you back all over again. That's hot."

Olivia stared at Abby and sighed.

"He's the perfect gentleman. He takes such good care of me and we have great conversations. Since day one I've felt nothing but totally safe with him. Could it be that my body remembers him and my brain doesn't?"

"It very well could be that. Just promise me that you will be able let his love in."

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"If I didn't tell you this before the accident, you're a great best friend."

Abby gave her a look and nodded.

"I really like this amnesia Olivia."

Olivia smacked her arm and Abby rubbed it as if it actually hurt.

"Get out of my bed!"

"I take it back!" Abby yelled back as she got out of the bed.

"I'll see you later Liv. Get some more rest."

"Bye Abs!" Olivia said while chuckling. Abby smiled at Olivia's abbreviation of her name. She walked out of the room knowing that her best friend was still there.

* * *

"So then the Mexican guy says this is for my people! And jumps off the cliff. The black guy walks closer to the edge and says this is for my people and he jumps off the cliff. The Native American guy lines up and says this is for my people and pushes the white man off!" Fitz face turned three shades of red as he laughed. Olivia threw her head back and laughed like a mad woman. They sat in bed laughing together; just enjoying each others presence. Olivia looked at him and laughed even harder than before. She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Oh my goodness that's the most ridiculous joke I've ever heard."

She fanned herself as she tried to cool down from the laughter storm that had just took place.

"I know. I'm funny."

Olivia stopped and gave him a blank stare. Fitz frowned and stared back at her with curiosity. Olivia placed her hand on top of his.

"You're funny but you're not _funny_."

Fitz squinted and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm funny. I'm hilarious."

Olivia rolled her eyes and patted his hand.

"Okay. You're funny."

Fitz smirked at her and Olivia's eyes grew wide.

"Fitz."

Fitz continued to smirk at her as she moved away from him. In one swift move he was on top of her; tickling her.

"Fitz!" She yelled as he attacked her, tickling her sides.

"That's not the funny I was looking for. I want the _funny_."

Olivia laughed as he continued to tickle her. It became to much and she yelled out. "Okay! You're _funny_!"

"I'm what?"

"You're funnyyy."

Fitz ceased his tickling and got off of her.

"That's what I thought." He said sheepishly.

Olivia sat up and stared at him thinking about the unfairness of the situation.

"It's so not fair. I have a broken arm and leg. You win by default."

Fitz chuckled and his eyes met hers.

"Oh, even if you weren't crippled, you still would lose, Livvie."

Olivia folded her arms and glared at him. She picked up one of the pillows and threw it at his head.

"Shut your mouth!" Fitz smiled and patted her leg.

Olivia moved away from his touch and motioned him to help her out of bed. He stood up and helped her onto her feet. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, Sitting her down on the counter, ran her bath water. She sat there humming to herself and watching Fitz. A few minutes later he turned the knobs to cut off the water. He stood up from his knees and turned to Olivia who still sat on the counter humming. She gave him a small smile and she climbed down. Fitz looked under the sink to retrieve the bags that she used to go over her arm and leg. Once he found them, he helped her out of her clothes. She now stood before him in her bra and underwear. Fitz wrapped the bag around her leg and then moved up to her arm.

"All set. Do you got it from here?" He asked sweetly. Olivia nodded and grinned. He opened the door and left to give her some privacy.

Olivia grabbed the material of her panties and slid them down. Before she could take them off completely, her head started hurting. She pulled them back up and found the toilet to sit on for a few minutes.

* * *

Fitz sat down on the bed and flipped through the channels for something to keep him occupied. When he couldn't find anything, he left it on their local news station. The silence from the bathroom made him worried.

"Liv, are you alright in there?" He waited for an answer but didn't get one. He got off of the bed and opened the door. There she sat with tears running down her face. His heart broke for the second time as he saw how small and fragile she looked. He closed the door and walked toward her, kneeling in front of her.

"What's the matter?" That question seemed to only make matters worse. She started crying even more when he asked her that. He placed his hand on one of her knees and reached up to her cheek with the other.

"Livvie, it's okay. Please don't cry."

Olivia looked up into his eyes,

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. I thought I could but I can't. I tried to do one thing for myself and it ends up with me having a headache. I can't even get into the tub by myself." She heaved and Fitz rubbed her knee.

"I know you hate feeling this way. I hate that you have to go through this. Don't be ashamed to ask me for help Olivia."

She whispered "okay" and he kissed her forehead.

"Let me take care of you." He whispered. His voice would've cracked if he said it any louder. His emotions were getting the best of him. He couldn't let her see that he was hurting as much as she was, she'd try everything in the world to make up to it. She would do that for anyone, that's just the kind of person she is. He helped her out of her panties and her bra, she started to cover up when she realized that he probably had her body memorized. After all, they are married and have been for five years. He helped her into the tub and once she was seated she sighed. She was relieved that she was finally sitting in the warm water that had been beckoning her for hours. She also admired Fitz dearly. He was nothing but a gentleman as he picked up the wash cloth and helped her. The silence began to suffocate her so she decided to make things more comfortable and less awkward.

"Did we do this on our first date?"

The question threw Fitz off guard and he moved away from her back to look at her face. Olivia giggled and poked him in the arm.

"Earth to Fitzgerald. Are you still here with me?" Fitz chuckled and shook his head as he thought about her question. He began to chuckle again and Olivia smiled she saw how sad he looked and wanted to cheer him up Olivia. Although the circumstances couldn't be worse.

"No we didn't do this on our first date. Instead we..."

**Saturday**

Olivia searched her closet for something casual to wear. She didn't want to make it seem like a date. But it was a date. She was actually going out on a date for the first time in years and to say it felt foreign was the understatement of the year. She looked over her closet until her eyes landed on a pair of jeans. She pulled them off of the hanger and searched for a top. Her eyes landed on a peach colored long sleeved shirt. She grabbed it and went into her room to lay it out on her bed. She stared at the ensemble and decided to go take a shower before she changed her mind. A hot shower and forty five minutes later, she was putting on mascara. She decided that she wouldn't wear any eyeliner or anything else. It was just lunch, not dinner. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before the doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat and she wanted to run and hide under her bed. She ran her hand over her curls one more time before she went to open the door. She took a deep breath and let it out, finally opening the door.

"Hi." He greeted immediately.

"Hi." She said as she welcomed him in. He pulled a bouquet of orchids from behind him and handed them to her. Olivia gave him a puzzled look as she took them.

"Thank you but how did you know?"

Fitz smiled at her as if she was the person that hung the moon and the stars one by one.

"Your classroom says a lot about you. And orchids are special, unique and one of a kind. Basically you." Olivia felt her cheeks grow warm and the coroners of her mouth raised as she smiled with her teeth showing.

"Well, thank you. They are so beautiful."

"No problem at all, you look beautiful. I support your decision to go without shoes." Olivia looked down, she had totally forgot that she didn't have shoes on.

"Crap, give me a second."

Fitz smiled and looked around the living room. "Take your time."

Olivia grabbed a pair of brown uggs and put them on. She looked in the mirror and smiled before leaving her room. Olivia came back in the living room to Fitz still looking around.

"I'm ready now." Fitz attention turned to her and his signature smile was plastered on his face.

"Great. You have a wonderful place by the way. I like the tones you've used."

Olivia grabbed her purse off of the chaise and smiled. "Thank you."

Fitz opened the door for her and then stood to the side as he allowed her to lock the door. They walked side by side to his truck, he opened her door and she got in. Instantly making Olivia smile at his mannerism. Fitz got in and started the truck and they were off in no time.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Olivia glared at him and folded her arms.

"My surprises are the best." He said with a wink. Olivia rolled her eyes and looked out the window to check for landmarks that could give her a hint.

"I guarantee you've never been here." He said as he kept his eyes on the road. Olivia went back to examining him. She stared at his curls; His hair was absolutely beautiful. His curls were so deep that the ocean is probably jealous of them. His eyes were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.; they had a softness to them that made her feel comfortable. She moved down to his jaw line and chills crept over her. He was so handsome that he couldn't be real. He turned to her and smiled; something that would never get old to her. About thirty minutes later Fitz stopped the truck.

"We're here." He cut the engine and got out. Olivia looked at the hill they were on top of and groaned. This place couldn't possibly be were they were having lunch. The door opened and her thoughts scurried away. Fitz smiled and walked in front of her. She looked down at the rocks beneath her, this was not the ideal lunch.

"You don't like it do you?" He asked as his smile disappeared like it had sunk in quick sand.

"No! I mean no, you're wrong I like it. It's, it's different. Different is good." Fitz chuckled to himself and looked down at a rock as he kicked it lightly.

"It's okay. You don't have to lie to me. It's a terrible place for a date."

Olivia felt like the worse person in the world. This place had to be special to him and she totally disrespected that with the attitude she showed when they first arrived. He was a very attentive person and of course he notice her look of disgusted when they arrived.

"Fitz, I'm-"

"It's okay. Really it is. It is a sucky place. That's why we have to go over there." Olivia looked in the direction he was pointing to and saw the blanket and picnic basket laid out. Olivia's smile slowly made an appearance and Fitz began to chuckle even harder.

"Come here." Olivia walked closer to him and grabbed the hand that beckoned her. The same sparks began to crawl up her fingers and through her body as their hands met together. He walked her toward the area he set up for them and as they got closer, Olivia's breathing hitched. Fitz stopped and let her take in the view. She could see all of the city from there. It was an amazing view and she knew that it probably looked even better at night.

"I got you good, huh?" He said softly as his mouth was millimeters away from her ear.

"I can't believe you tricked me like that." Olivia said as she tore her eyes away from the sight before her to look at him. He smiled and shrugged.

"You were expecting the worse anyways so I decided to let you believe in that for a minute."

Olivia's face grew hot at the fact that she underestimated him once again. She sighed, "Fitz, I haven't been on a date in years. And even then it wasn't the best. I'm sorry that I held on to a preconceived notion about you. I'm really glad that you asked me out and I promise that I will do my best to give you a fair chance." Fitz brought her hand up and kissed it. The feeling of his lips on her hand made her mind wonder how those lips would feel on hers.

"I know. I kind of figured that. Someone hurt you before and you have a Chinese wall up. That's human nature, Livvie. I don't blame you for it. Come on and let me feed you." Fitz started walking but Olivia stayed put. He looked at her and became concerned when he saw the look of something like fear on her face. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Livvie? No one has ever called me that."

Mentally kicking himself, he removed his hand from her, "I am so sorry I just-"

"No," she stopped him with the touch of her hand on his arm, "I like it. No one has ever called me that before." The smile that he saw the first day he laid eyes on her returned to her glowing face. He smiled back at her and ushered her to their spot.

They sat and talked about everything that two people could talk about. Olivia discussed the plans that she wanted to do for the kids at her school, a plan of making sure that ever child succeeded and felt confident in themselves and their school learning. Fitz talked about his time in the Navy and about how he missed flying. They ate their sandwiches and fruit; strawberries, blueberries and the sweetest grapes. When they were done, they sat there for awhile and took in the view together.

"This was amazing, Fitz."

"It wouldn't have been amazing without you." He said as he smiled at her. She was more than happy about how their date went. It was a breath of fresh air that she never wanted to lose. He was the perfect gentleman and he never failed to keep a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Fitz stopped when he heard a song that he love starting to play.

"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby,"

Olivia grabbed his hand and stood him up with her.

"If you need me call me no matter where you are, no matter how far.

Don't worry baby,

Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry."

Fitz held her waist as she reached up and caressed his face.

"Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you baby."

Fitz dipped her and she yelped with excitement. He slowly raised her up and they laughed.

"Remember the day I set you free, I told you, you could always count on me, from that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me some way, some how."

"Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you baby."

Olivia pulled away from him and balled her fist up to hold an imaginary mic.

"Oh no Darlin!"

Fitz leaned back and pointed at her.

"No wind, no rain, no winters cold, can stop me baby.

If your ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double, just send for me, oh baby."

"My love is alive

OHHH! Sing, it baby!

Olivia grinned and did a little dance toward him.

"Way down in my heart although were miles apart.

If you ever need a helping hand I'll be there on the double just as fast I can."

Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you, baby

"Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough

to keep me from getting to you baby"

Fitz swayed with her as they finished singing the song together. Olivia started giggling and Fitz couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed with so much enthusiasm. Fitz rubbed small circles in the small of her back.

"It really was. I love that song."

"Me too." She said quickly. They gazed into each other's eyes and their faces morphed into serious looking statues. Fitz moved in slowly as Olivia did the same. He hovered over her lips; taking in the moment before their first kiss. He wanted to remember how the world around him felt like it had just stopped for them, how her eyes were deep with pure bliss of being with him, how if he said something it would come out hoarse and rugged due to his breathing pattern that had been knocked off balance because she absolutely took his breath away and made it her own. Olivia's hands grew sweaty as she held on to him; she didn't want to rush him, She could feel what he was doing and she felt so lucky that he was feeling the same way. He was taking in the moment between them and she would remember how the wind felt against her back as she stood there with his arms wrapped around her, how with each second that went by, she was starting to feel more for him, how her heart beat was struggling to find a calm rhythm. And how the little voice in her head that always led her in the right direction whispered to her ever so quietly; that Fitz was infact, the one and would be her husband. Fitz removed one hand and moved it to the left side of her cheek. He closed the space between them and he could've sworn that he heard the clouds open up and the angels rejoice. He deepened the kiss at Olivia's request. She opened her mouth and warmly welcomed him. It was like he was meant to kiss her, and his mouth had finally found it's home. Their tongues collided and Olivia purred at the contact. Fitz removed his hand from her cheek; in need to hold her completely in his arms. He sucked on her tongue as he pressed her body into his. If she was up against him any more, she would be in his body. Olivia's hands found refuge in Fitz's curls and she massaged his scalp as her fingers relished in being intwined in his hair. Their tongues did their own unique dance together and the two lovers seemed to not be able to get enough of one another. As on cue, a few minutes later they reluctantly pulled a part. Waiting for one another to share how they felt about their first kiss. Instead, they stood eye to eye, eyes sparkling with so much happiness and love. Was it possible for two people to feel like they did now? Was it too soon to say that they both wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives feeling how they felt at that exact moment. The silence of their own thoughts flooding their minds came to an end when Fitz opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow."

"Wow." Olivia said as they never broke eye contact.

"That was, that was, that was-"

"Everything." Fitz lips curled up in a smile at her finishing his sentence. Fitz also notice Olivia's plumped lips throbbing to be kissed again. Olivia made one step and her lips were reunited with his again. She moaned as she moved her head to the side to let access to her mouth be totally granted to him. She was a small woman but she made him loose his balance and tripped over the radio. They both hit the ground hard as the tumble resorted into them falling down. Olivia stayed on top of him and grabbed his face.

"Oh my god! Fitz I'm so sorry are you okay?!" Fitz opened his eyes and smiled at her,

"I'm okay Livvie, your love is a knock out."

Olivia laughed and kissed him. He smiled and wrapped is arms around her.

"If this is how it feels to be with you, I never want to get up."

Olivia kissed his forehead and held on to his face.

"Me too. I like you, Fitz.

"I really like you, Olivia."

* * *

Fitz smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wow. That sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was, it was the best day besides our wedding day."

Fitz picked up the wash cloth and continued to wash her back.

After Fitz helped her out of the tub, he wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to the bedroom. He grabbed one of her shirts and she stopped him.

"No. I want the Navy shirt. I like that one." Fitz closed the drawer and grabbed the navy shirt. He pulled out her favorite comfortable boy shorts and headed toward her. He grabbed the lotion and poured a generous amount into his hands. Olivia watched him as he started putting lotion on her arm that was fine and on her shoulders; he worked his way to her collar bone and massaged the lotion in. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the lavender lotion. He got down to her breast and her eyes sprung open. He stopped and backed away.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Your hands are cold. That's all." She said quietly as well. He stepped closer to her and went back to working the lotion over her breast. It hit him harder than before now. She really didn't know who he was. It tore him up inside as he moved away from her breast and to the stomach that would've been expanding in a few months. Olivia couldn't deny the feelings that were washing over her. The story about how their first date went played over and over in her head; now his hands were on her bare body and she couldn't help but visualize how amazing he probably was in bed. She bit down on her lip as he moved away from her stomach and down to her legs. She felt his hand graze lightly over her sex and a moaned escaped. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment, Fitz jaw tightened as her moan brought back memories and his member began to tighten. He massaged lotion all over her and reached for her panties. He slipped them on and over her bulky white cast. She lifted up a little so that they could cling to her hips. He reached for the Navy shirt and he put it on over her head. He looked down at the floor; "Is there anything else that you need?"

Olivia's throat began to hurt as that all to familiar knot building up in her throat. She could see it all over his face and his body that he was hurt and on the verge of loosing it. Wanting to give him space she said, "No. I'm fine. Thank you. For helping me."

He nodded his head and glanced up at her for a split second; if she would've blinked in that moment, she would've missed it.

"Sure." He manage to say. He started off toward the door and stood for a second. He turned the light off and shut the door. Olivia covered her mouth to stop the gasp about to escape. She began to cry silently into her hand. She hated herself for asking about their first date. He sound so happy and vibrant as he told her every single detail about what happen. When he was done, the light in his eyes died and she felt his mood shift to a melancholy state. It wasn't fair to him. She was a constant memory of what they had and lost. Having him dress her was not the best idea either and hearing her moan didn't make things better. She cried silently and prayed for a way to put him out of his misery.

* * *

She woke up to a empty space where Fitz body should've been. She sat up and checked the time on her phone. Her screensaver was a picture of her and him. She was sitting on his lap and they were smiling happily at the camera. She forgot about the time and decided to go through the pictures. Her eyes stared at the pictures of them kissing and holding each other. She stopped breathing when she came across a picture of him and her on their wedding day. She was a beautiful bride and Fitz made for an even better groom. They looked so happy and in love. A reminder popped up on the phone and Olivia felt hot tears run down her cheek. She grimaced as she stood up. She waited a minute before she started walking, in order to avoid feeling faint. Olivia counted to ten and slowly walked away from the bed and opened the door. She stood in the hallway and waited to see if she could hear anything. The house was quiet and she began to worry that he left. She walked to the stair well and prayed that she could make it in one piece. She held onto the rail with her good hand and walked down; almost in a side shuffle. She reached the bottom of the stair and her head started to hurt. She paused and massaged her temples. Olivia heard a sound and followed it into the living room. Fitz was sitting on the floor with a glass of what looked like scotch beside him and a photo album in his hand. She stopped walking as she heard him sniffling; the sounds of him crying was a lot worse than she could've expected. She began to walk closer but the sound of her cast gave away her entrance. Fitz closed the photo album and furiously swiped at his face. He stood up and walked swiftly to her.

"Olivia you shouldn't be down here. You should be sleeping."

Olivia shook her head, "how can I sleep when I've ruined someone."

Fitz stood there with an afflictive look on his face. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Olivia-"

"My point exactly. You can't even call me 'Livvie' anymore. The sight of me is killing you! You were so happy and now you're just a walking corpse. Your wife that you are so in love with doesn't remember a damn thing, you're hurting yourself by walking on your leg to carry me around, and we lost our baby." Olivia started crying and clutching her chest. Fitz grabbed her and held her. She pushed him away and walked out of the living room and tried to climb the stairs. Fitz caught her before she could go upstairs and she began to cry even harder. The sounds of a broken woman who was hurt and felt like she'd lost everything before she could even remember all of the details from before. Fitz sat down on the stairs and held her as his own tears began to come back. He held her and cried with her. They sat on the stairs together just letting their emotions play out. He didn't even care how she found out, he just knew that he had to be there for her. She stopped heaving and turned in his arms. Her puffy eyes staring into a pair of his own puffy eyes.

"Come here." She opened up her arms and he stared at her.

"What?"

"Let me hold you." She said barely able to say it. Fitz shook his head.

"I'm okay, Livvie."

"You are not okay. Fitz please let me hold you. For one minute let me hold you and be your wife. Now come here." She choked out.

Fitz leaned into her and laid his head on her breast. She held his head as best as she could and wrapped her other around his back. She felt his body relax and his breathing slow down but the tears continued to soak her shirt. She didn't mind at all, it was his turn to let it all out. She kissed his head and he began to cry harder. Her own tears never ceased as she held him. They were falling a part together, grieving for everything that they lost. His arms moved from his sides and frantically moved to Olivia's body. He held onto her and cried all of the tears that he'd been holding back. He cried for the feeling like a failure to her, he cried for wishing he would've left earlier and they would've been out of harms way, he cried for the memories they created and that got lost, and he cried for their baby. Olivia repeatedly kissed his head and held him as tight as she could. Fitz stopped crying and looked up at her face wet with tears.

"I love you so much. I know it's scary but I can't stop loving you." His voice was still fragile but he was able to say what he needed to say. She grabbed his face and held it.

"What if I told you for the past few days, you've been nothing but amazing to me. Please don't close me. Keep loving me the way you do and help come back to you, whole."

Fitz stared at her and a small grin started to appear. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He stood up and picked her up. She stared at him the entire time until she was laying in bed. He put the covers over her and kissed her cheek. Her body instantly warmed up and her smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"Good night, Livvie."

"Good night, Fitz."

**This chapter really broke my heart. I had to stop writing and take a break from it ... The part when Olivia and Fitz broke down, I was a wreck. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! How cute were Fitz and Olivia on their first date?! Goodness the story has me ALLL in my feels! **

**Xoxo leave reviews! Love hearing what you all think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shit fuck! I am so sorry y'all! For some reason the **** that signify flashbacks aren't showing up. I didn't want to do italics for them but it the only way for y'all to know it's a fb! I can't have y'all going bonkers trying to figure out what's going on! I hope this helps. Xo **

**Trial:**

**noun; a person, thing or situation that tests a person's endurance or forbearance: the trails and tribulations of married life. **

**The Trial**

_Olivia sat and picked at the food on her plate; something that she did every night at dinner time. Her parents sat there silently eating their food; it was senior year and she couldn't wait till graduation. Just fifty-five more days and she would be free. Free from being a robot in a place that she would never call home, just a house with two robots who operated as parents._

_"Did you hear from Yale?" Her father asked her as he took a sip of wine. Olivia pierced her fork through a Brussel sprout and put it in her mouth; buying some time to chew before responding. Her parents continued to eat as if they hadn't said a word. When Olivia finished her Brussel sprout, she spoke up._

_"Yes. I got in."_

_"Law. Correct." Her mother stated. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Their was no way that they would pay for her education if otherwise._

_"Of course." She said bluntly. She saw her parents nod in unison and she pushed her chair back and grabbed her plate._

_"I'm going to meet up with the team."_

_"Be home before midnight."_

_Olivia walked in and a thunder of voices yelled out 'surprise' she jumped and clutched her heart and then made a face at Hannah and smiled._

_"I can't believe you! Why did you do all of this?!"_

_Hannah brought her in for a hug and smiled._

_"Because you are my best friend and I love you and we are all so proud of you. Did you really think we weren't going to celebrate you getting into Yale?"_

_Caleb, Alec, Tucker and Maggie all threw more confetti on her as they got closer._

_"Yeah! What the hell? One of our own has gotten into Yale!" Caleb said as he playful hit her arm._

_Olivia laughed and her eyes danced from friend to friend. Even though her parents didn't celebrate her accomplishments, her best friends would._

* * *

"Fitz slow down we're going to-"

Fitz lost his balanced and slipped on the second to last step. Olivia laid on top of him in horror that he injured himself.

"Fitz! Oh my god are you okay?!" Olivia's hands went up to his face and Fitz stared back at her; his face bared no expression as he tried to process the pain shooting up his back.

"Fitz?" Her beautiful big brown doe eyes stared into his eyes, trying to get him to speak and say if he was alright or not. Fitz began to laugh like a maniac. Olivia squinted her eyes and watched him cackle loudly. Olivia started to laugh with him. The sound of the couples laugh filled the house once more. It had been a few weeks since their break down on those exact stairs, now they were laughing as if they were at a comedy club. Fitz reached up and caressed her cheek as his laughter started to die down. Olivia giggled a few times more before she stopped; completely lost in his touch.

"I should've listened to you." She smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes, you should've. Are you okay?"

"I think I might've hurt my back." Olivia grabbed the stair rail and helped herself up. She used her good arm to help aid Fitz onto his feet. He stood up but winched as he stood up straight.

"Let's get you some ice." Olivia started to move but Fitz reached for her hand and stopped her.

"I'm fine. I promised that we would sit outside, and that's what we're going to do." His smile lit up as she smiled back at him. Olivia wanted to sit in the backyard and enjoy a fresh glass of orange juice. Her hair was down with her curls falling perfectly down her shoulders, she wore a sundress that was royal blue and sleeveless. Even with the cast covering her leg and her arm, she was still a vision. Her face bared no makeup and the little freckles that most people missed, were revealing themselves. He squeezed her hand and she shook her head.

"No, Fitz. You just landed on our stairs, back first. I'm not letting you carry me, so you can hurt yourself even more." Fitz sighed and agreed. It would be a bad idea for him to pick her right away. He reluctantly obeyed and held her hand as he helped her walk down the hall and to the patio door. The sight still took her breath away. The field of orchids and the landscaping was beautiful. There was a gazebo over them and chairs set up for great company to occupy. She sat down and Fitz sat next to her. It was nice to just be outside and enjoy fresh air. She looked over to Fitz who was pouring the glass of orange juice for her. She thanked him as he handed it to her, the cool liquid went down her throat with ease as she was more parched than she thought. She held onto the glass and looked out into the distance. The pool glistened and she wanted nothing more than to jump in and do a couple of laps.

"As soon as you get those cast off tomorrow, we will take a swim. I'll race you." Olivia stared at him with quizzical eyes.

"I'm sorry but you and I both know that I am an incredible swimmer."

"Captain of the swim team or not, you just haven't met your match yet, Livvie." He gave her a nonchalant look as she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"We shall see soon enough, Mr. Grant."

Fitz got chills as she said his name. That was what she said when she was being seductive- he wish that was the case this time around.

"Why don't you become mayor?" Fitz was taking back by the question. The day before he was talking to his friend Cyrus and running for mayor came up. He had a small practice that was well known in Vermont and he liked his job. He loved it even, mayor was a dream of his but he didn't know if he was ready for the late nights and busy days away from home. Give or take he became busy and came home as Olivia was going to bed but, he witnessed first hand what that did to a person. His father was governor of California and although he was thankful that his dad was successful and financial stable, he spent many days wishing he could spend time with his father. Not only did he miss out on quality time but his mother did as well, it ultimate led to their divorce.

"I just don't know. I want to become mayor but that means I would be away from home more often and I'll be stressed out about the job and it will drive you crazy because you miss me just as much as I miss you." He hadn't realized that he had just said all of that in one breath. Olivia played with the rim of her glass.

"But if it's a dream of yours, you need to go for it. It will be tough, you'll have days were you want to kick yourself for being so ambitious and wanting to be something bigger on the totem pole. But, you will also have those days when you create better plans for your city that you love dearly, you'll have the people happy and thriving because of your ideas" she lift her head up to meet his gaze and gave him a shy smile. "I may or may not have been eavesdropping on Cyrus raving about your plans. They sound good Fitz, amazing. You don't have to become mayor today, tomorrow or next year but you should think about it. Weigh the pros and cons of things. I believe you can do it. I know you can do it and be awesome at it." Fitz was touched by her words. The spark in Olivia was well recognized when she started her pep talk. She was a brilliant woman and knew what she was talking about. The fact that she was pushing him to take the next, made him so thankful that he had her by his side.

"We will have children one day" she reached for his hand and looked up at him. "Keep being a great guy to me and I think I may have to marry you again."

Olivia chuckled and Fitz joined her. She seemed so light and carefree. They were getting better individually and soon they would be stronger than ever; it made him thank god for the growth.

* * *

"This is amazing. My goodness." Olivia licked the corners of her mouth as the pasta sauce tingled on her taste buds. Fitz had proven himself to be an extraordinary man once again.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I know how much you love chicken Alfredo." He said as he took a sip of wine. He didn't too much care for wine before he met Olivia but when they started dating, wine became a part of him too, although his scotch was still his favorite indulgence.

When Fitz said that he knew how much she loved chicken Alfredo, she felt a pang of guilt crawl through her. Fitz was so attentive and of course he was because he knew her. His memory wasn't tarnished in the wreck, it was hers. She took a sip of her wine before starting a conversation.

"What do you like?" She asked, her voice was laced with affection that didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. He smiled and she continued. "I- I mean like can you tell me what you like, love, hate?" Fitz stretched his hand out to hers and brought it up to his mouth. The small kiss made Olivia blush and become warmed immediately by his lips on her skin.

"Well, I love just about everything but my favorites are lemon pepper chicken, BBQ, steak well done, I love all fruits, all veggies, I love sweets; especially your jam." Olivia felt her cheeks warm up again for the second time that night.

"Uhm, I love animals, especially dogs but I have really bad allergies so we can't keep one. I love hiking and enjoying nature. One year I took you camping and you almost died of annoyance and bug bites" Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You complained the whole time other than when we went swimming, ate and had sex." Olivia stared at him with wide eyes and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"That sounds like me." She managed to say through laughter. Fitz joined her and nodded.

"Definitely you. Uhm I love flying. When I was in the navy and flew the aircraft, it gave me so much relaxation. Being up in the sky and away from the ground that held my problems and situations. It was like I was flying above it. I love banana pudding, sweet potato pie, apple pie, blueberry pie, peach cobbler, sweets in general. Uhm I love Forest Gump; it's my favorite movie and I love you. That's pretty much it." Olivia smiled and made a mental note of all of his favorites.

"What do you hate?" She asked as she watched him intently.

"I hate beets, celery, tofu, mayonnaise, cauliflower, yams, oysters, and green bean casserole, liars, when you are sad, mad or in pain and cats."

Olivia giggled and shook her head with acceptance.

"If you remember more, can you please tell me?" Fitz gave her his signature smile and stood up, helping her up as well.

"Of course."

* * *

"_You look amazing, Livvie." Olivia blushed and smoothed down her hair._

_"Thank you." The waiter took them to their seat and handed them their menus._

_"I heard this place is amazing, I've always wanted to go but just never have."_

_"It's wonderful. Some of the guys and I came her for some steaks one night. Pretty darn good."_

_Olivia giggled and took a sip of water._

_"You don't have to filter your mouth for me. I'm a lady but I will accept you for you. Potty mouth and all."_

_Fitz chuckled and raised his eyebrows._

_"And what makes you think I cuss, Liv?"_

_"Because you're a fly boy. I know good and well that you guys don't say 'darn' or 'daggonnet' but I appreciate you being a gentleman." She winked at him and took another sip. Fitz was about to reply when the waiter came up to their table._

_"Any wine this evening?"_

_Fitz looked to Olivia and she took in his looks before placing her order._

_"Shiraz."_

_"Alright, I'll have that out right away."_

_"Thank you."_

_"My pleasure."_

_Fitz nodded his head in appreciation. "You're a true wine fanatic." Olivia looked up from the menu and smirked._

_"What gave it away?"_

_"The fact that you didn't even have to look at the menu, Shiraz is you're favorite and you're biased because you didn't even look to see if there was something else that might turn back flips on your taste buds."_

_Olivia nodded and smiled. "Touché, baby."_

_The sound of the word 'baby' rolling off her tongue made chills go up his spine. She was absolutely everything and it wasn't to early to call it, she had him wrapped around her little finger. The waiter came back with the wine and asked if they were ready to order. Olivia marveled at Fitz manners as to not order a salad for her, something that Edison always did. It was like she wasn't suppose to have a mind of her own; like the things that she enjoyed, Fitz was different, a breath of fresh air that made her stomach fill up with butterflies and her lips ache for his._

_"Dinner was amazing. Two weeks in and you're the best boyfriend I've ever had." Fitz smirked and pulled her into him, she yelped as his lips crashed against hers. Sucking on her tongue, he released and bit her lip. Olivia moaned and he grabbed her ass._

_"Fitz." She cooed as she kissed the crook of his neck before pulling away._

_"Good night Fitz."_

_"Good night Livvie." He sighed before he gave her lips a quick peck._

_Olivia wanted him. She wanted him so bad but she was a virgin. She had been fingered but that was as far as she was willing to go. She couldn't see herself giving up something so special to her up for any of the guys she dated. Her gut told her everything she needed to know and it screamed for her to wait for the man she would love one day. She also knew once that bridge was crossed with him, there was no turning back. She trusted him but she was still nervous about the future. He was a man before all and with hearing others experiences, after the good times and the first sex encounter, they are done and ready to move on. She felt that he was different but still had her reservations. If he was the real deal, day by day he would break down her Chinese wall. He was already starting to anyhow._

* * *

Olivia got out of the shower and headed to the bedroom. She used the towel to wipe her body dry and laid the towel on the bed once she was done. Olivia glided to the other side of the bed to grab the bottle of lotion. Fitz had left and went to the store to buy trash bags. She stood there frustrated at the fact that she could only lotion half of her body due to the burden of the blocky cast. She sat down on the bed and groaned. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was finally going to get them off and be free. Olivia reached for the navy shirt and sniffed it; the smell of Fitz was on it through and through. She smiled and thought about all that he had said today durning dinner. Lately the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be closer to him; mentally and physically was taking over. She slid her hands between her legs and was met with wetness. She struck a finger in and sighed deeply. It was such an incredible feeling that she moaned loudly. She spread her legs wider and pumped her fingers in and out. Her head fell back as she inserted a second finger. The door opened and he almost passed out. Olivia didn't hear the door open as she continued to rock herself into a state of ecstasy. He felt his throat go dry and his manhood harden. It never failed, it had been six weeks since their last encounter and he was about to combust- but this, was nothing like before. Olivia's eyes opened and she jumped.

"Oh my god!" She yelled as she stopped and stared at Fitz with fear in her eyes. Fitz was literally frozen. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. Olivia sat up and had a better view of him, she climbed out of bed and stood off to the side.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No! I'm sorry I just I got uh I got carried away." She said bashfully. The level of embarrassment was off the charts. She couldn't believe she let herself get so lost in lust.

"Don't apologize. I understand, trust me. I understand." Olivia looked down at his bulge and was now well aware that he understood.

"How long?" Olivia asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Uhm uh like not long." Olivia folded her arms and frowned at him. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Six weeks."

Olivia stared at him for a few seconds longer before she started stepping toward him. Fear of rejection propelled her body forward instead of keeping her bound in place. She reached Fitz and stood in front of him, inches apart.

"We're married."

"Yes."

"I'm your wife."

"Yes." Fitz stared at her plumbed lips and felt his ache for her heighten. He pushed her curls behind her ear and palmed her face as he brought her lips to his. The kiss sent a wave of shocks into their body; electrocution by kissing. Olivia moaned and moved her hands up to his curls; fisting his hair with great force. Olivia thought that she was going to lose her balance as her legs felt like jello. Fitz pulled back and stared at her. Olivia's eyes were pleading him to continue.

He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed and make her screaming his name. But something inside of him wasn't sure.

"I want you so bad, Livvie."

Olivia moaned in acknowledgement of his words.

"Do you feel how bad I want you?"

"Yes." She hissed as she felt his hardness pressing against her.

"Good because I want you to know how much I want you. But not like this, Livvie."

Olivia opened her eyes wider and stumbled back. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. Was he really rejecting her? Was he blind to the feelings that were going on? Was she not showing him enough affection? Was it not registering to him? She backed further away as she felt so small.

"Livvie."

She walked away from him and pulled out a shirt from her drawer. She couldn't bare sleeping in his shirt.

"Livvie, please don-"

"It's fine. I understand." She struggled as she tried to put the shirt on. Fitz watched her failed attempts and went to help her out. He pulled the shirt away and threw it across the room. Olivia covered her body as best as she could with her hands. It was a silly gesture given the fact that he had already seen her naked and have many times before. He grabbed the navy shirt and pulled over her head. He reached over and grabbed her panties and put them on her. She stood their dumbfounded and hurt. He backed away from her and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Olivia avoided his eyes as she tried to maneuver around him.

"Liv." She walked past him and out of the room; closing the door lightly behind her. She went outside to the backyard and sat by the pool. She watched the waves ripple through it as the pool lights enhanced the beauty of the clear water. She needed time to herself. Time to think about anything other than what had just happened. Her hopes to move on was ruined when she felt his hands on her shoulder. She turned her head back to catch a glimpse of him. He looked hurt but she ignored it. He couldn't possibly be as upset as she was. She turned her head back to the water and stayed silent.

"Livvie. Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're upset." She kept her attention on the water, she had nothing to say to him. And it was nothing he could say to make her feel better.

"Olivia, it's just that this is a trial for me and I'm trying to do the right thing for you, it's just- it's just that-"

"You don't want to make love to a broken woman. I'm your wife but I'm not the same. I didn't even know what you liked or disliked until today at dinner. I get it, you don't want to be with me right now."

"Did you not feel how hard I was?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Just because you can't control your erections doesn't mean it's because you want to be with me."

Fitz was taken back by her words, words full of venom as if he was some regular guy on the streets who didn't care about her. He sat down next to her and stared at the water.

"That's real. What I have for you is. Not being able to touch you like I really want to. You were ready and willing but answer this for me, Liv. Who was your first?"

Olivia stopped and thought about his words. There really was no need to think about it because she already knew who was her first. She could've kicked her own ass for being so stupid. She figured it would be fine, they had sex before, she couldn't remember it but it was facts. She then realized that she had been relying on the past instead of letting him help her create all the moments that she no longer held memories of. Her eyesight started to go blurry as tears crept up on her again. She had never been a crier but her life was a Shakespearean tragedy and the toughest person wouldn't be able to hold their tears at bay by these events.

"I'm a virgin."

Fitz watched her as he saw her wheels turning in her head.

"I was a virgin when I moved here. You were my first" Olivia began to cry and Fitz bowed his head. "I'm so sorry." She said as she looked up at the sky. Fitz pulled her in and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"It's okay, Livvie. But listen. You don't have to try and please me. I want to earn your love back. Don't make it easy for me."

She lift her head up so that she was looking at him.

"But I really do care for you, Fitz. You're earning me back. I just want to earn you, I want you to know that I am here, I'm just scared that- that you will-"

"Livvie. I could never ever leave you. Do you know how much of you is a part of me? That if I left you I would have absolutely nothing and would be better off dead. Livvie, my whole life is you. The moment I saw you I said that you were going to be my wife. I'm forever bounded to you. Don't ever think for a second that your replaceable. Ever. It's not true at all."

Olivia nodded and he pulled her face into his as he kissed her softly. The same feeling sent shockwaves once again. It was like his lips were meant to be on hers. He stood up and offered her a hand.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

He picked her up and carried her back into the house and upstairs. He placed her in bed and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Livvie."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning and Fitz was out of bed and she sighed, wishing he would've been by her side smiling down at her as she got up. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the light and went toward the toilet; after she was done, she went to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth but paused when she saw a sticky note on the mirror.

"My favorite color is red. I also love your body. You have the most perfect skin. God took his time with you, Livvie."

She held the note up to her mouth to kiss it before bringing it to her heart. Keeping it close, she carried it out of the bathroom with her. When she entered the room Fitz was back.

"Hi. Good morning."

"Hi. Good morning." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Oscar and our attorney will be here shortly, they just called me. I went out of the room so I wouldn't wake you." He said as he stared at how beautiful she looked, even in the morning.

"Well I guess we should get dressed then. Even though you love my body."

Fitz chuckled and smiled brightly.

"Very much so." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Come in, have a seat. Would any of you like anything to drink?"

Oscar, Fitz and Olivia's attorney; Joseph, came in and Fitz greeted them. He had a feeling that them being there had to do with the bastard who did this.

"Fitz, Olivia, how are you two?"

Olivia stared at him and scoffed, Fitz gave him a look that told him he shouldn't have asked that.

"That was very insensitive of me, I apologize. I came here today because Dillon Harp is awake. He woke up last night and once he heels, this case will be on it's feet."

"Are you telling us that this case was never on it's feet?" Olivia questioned; not hiding her annoyance and bluntness.

"No, that's not what I mean at all. I'm saying that it's about to get more real for you both." Joseph said wearily.

"Oh, because it hasn't been real enough for us already? Because you know, being injured and losing my memory is just a small part of what has happen. Because my husband hasn't suffered enough with the lost of our child and the lost of my memory,"

Fitz reached for her hand but she moved away from his touch. "Is he going to prison or not. Will we get justice or not?"

All of the men sat there with fear and hesitation in regards of what to say next. Fitz agreed with Olivia's anger, she had every right to be upset about how the men were treating this situation. No one could ever imagine the pain that they endured day in and day out. No one.

Oscar stepped in and spoke up, "he will get prosecuted. No doubt about that. I told you Fitz, he wouldn't get away with what he did. Right now he's recovering and once he has finished the appropriate recovery time, he will be placed where he belongs until his court date."

Fitz and Olivia nodded as they let the information sink in. Fitz still couldn't believe that this was happening. Four weeks later and he was still in a nightmare. He glanced at Olivia who was staring at her hands.

Fitz finally broke the silence as he checked his watch and was reminded that he was on a schedule.

"We have an appointment to attend. Liv gets her casts off today. Thank you for stopping by."

The two men gave a small smile and stood up. Fitz joined them and shook their hands. Olivia stood up and said her good byes as well. Once the men were gone, Fitz sighed and looked at Olivia.

"You okay?"

Olivia stared at him and mustered up a smile. "I'm okay."

Fitz stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go get those casts off."

Olivia smiled and let him pick her up, one last time.

* * *

"You healed beautifully Mrs. Grant. Seems like you've had a great caretaker."

Olivia grinned and nodded. "Yes, the best."

Fitz ears grew hot and turned a deep red as his favorite pair of eyes stared at him with so much adornment.

"Mr. Grant, your foot looks great. You two are perfect healers, this is how it's suppose to be when you do the right thing."

Olivia had to bite her lip to hold back the laughter threatening to erupt. If the doctor actually knew how they operated day to day, she would be livvid.

"All done. You two can head to the other wing for Mrs. Grant's Neuro check up."

"Thank you Dr. Jarrow." Olivia said as she moved her right arm with cheer.

"No problem, you two take care."

Fitz smiled and thanked her as well. Fitz body became consumed with chills as he felt her small hand grab his. He looked up at her and she wore a proud smile.

"Someone is showing off now that her cast is off."

Olivia shrugged and squeezed his hand. "Maybe."

The couple walked to their next destination and checked in and waited to be called back.

A tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes sat down across from them. She was beautiful and she knew it.

"After this I need to go buy groceries. Are you coming along?" Fitz asked.

"I've been locked up in the house for four weeks, I'm going to the grocery store."

Fitz chuckled and Olivia grinned, her grin slowly turned into a frown as she saw the woman across from them staring. Not staring at them but staring at Fitz. Olivia reached for his hand and held it. Fitz looked down and smiled at the small but sweet gesture. Fitz glanced up at the woman for the first time and gave her a small smile. The woman wore a smile as big as Texas when Fitz finally acknowledge her. Olivia released his hand and folded her arms.

"Mrs. Grant."

Olivia stood up and walked toward the nurse without waiting for Fitz. He was only a few steps behind but was confused as to why Olivia released his hand.

"Just have a seat and will be with you shortly."

Olivia sat on the exam bed; her phone began to chime and she took it out of her purse. It was a text message from Abby saying she was going on a date tonight and needed her opinion on a dress. Olivia smiled and replied to the text with the dress she should wear.

"Livvie."

Olivia scrolled through her contacts as she tried to see if she remembered anyone.

"Livvie."

She came across three contacts titled do not answer and wondered who could they be.

"Olivia!"

She stopped her quest and looked up from her phone.

"What."

"What?" He asked as his eyebrows kissed his forehead.

"You've been acting distant since we've left the waiting room. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly as she sat there staring back at him.

Fitz chuckled and shook his head.

"Olivia Carolyn Grant, I know you better than anyone on this earth. I know when you're sad. I know when something is wrong And I know when you're lying to me."

Olivia scoffed and put her phone in her purse.

"You know me huh?"

"I'm your husband and I know you because you let me know you. I can't make it right unless you tell me what's wrong."

"That skank was staring at you as if you were water in a desert land."

Olivia said harshly as she folded her arms. Fitz smirked and stared at her until she looked at him again.

"You were jealous."

"No." She said quickly.

"Yeah, you were. You were jealous because that woman was staring at me and I smiled at her." He stood and started making his way toward her. Olivia turned her head and avoided eye contact.

"False."

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

Olivia finally looked at him and rolled her eyes. The door opened and Dr. Varma emerged.

"Hello Olivia, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing fine." She replied as she watched Fitz take his seat.

"Very good. Any headaches?"

"The first few weeks but not anymore."

"Wonderful. Any problems with your eyesight, hearing. Forgetting things mid sentence, dizziness?"

"No, no, no and no." Dr. Varma nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Alright Olivia, you sound fine. Have you had any sparks of past memory?"

Fitz notice Olivia shift in her seat at the question being asked. She was making so much progress yet to her it felt like she was going no where.

"No." She said quietly. Dr. Varma looked up at her and gave her a faint smile.

"I'm sorry, Olivia."

She held up her hands and closed her eyes "Please don't."

"Their is still hope. Anything can trigger it."

She frowned and looked towards Fitz. He gave her a small smile that made her remember how much he truly cared.

* * *

"I need to go get some conditioner. I'll be back." Fitz nodded and watched her walk away to the hair products. She followed the signs until she found the section that had had what she was looking for. Olivia went to the conditioners and scanned the shelves for her favorite. When she found the familiar bottle, she grabbed it and went back to looking for Fitz. She stopped looking for him when she went down the aisle full of chips and popcorn. She picked up and box and her mouth watered for her favorite food.

"Olivia." She stopped and turned around slowly.

"How are you?"

Olivia stared at him blankly, "I'm sorry, I don't know you?" She said slowly.

Edison closed his eyes briefly before speaking again. "I totally forgot. I'm sorry about the accident. My name is Edison. We were friends."

Olivia nodded and sighed as she put her hands up to her temple.

"This is all so confusing for me. I apologize."

"It's okay, I just didn't want to walk past you and not say hello. You look-"

Fitz arm wrapped around Olivia's waist and if his arm wasn't there to hold her, her knees would've given out.

"Fitzgerald."

"Edison. How are you?"

Edison smiled, "Very well and you?"

"Great." He said as he gave him a fake smile.

Olivia closed her eyes and visibly grimaced.

"Should we check out and go home, Livvie?"

"Yeah, I don't feel so good." Fitz released her and took the popcorn and conditioner out of her hands and put it in the cart.

"It was nice meeting you Edward." Olivia said as she gave him a small smile. Fitz pushed the cart as Olivia looped her arm into his and they walked away.

"It's Edison." He mumbled to himself. As he saw them walk away. It was a shock to him as he saw them looking more like a couple than friends. How was it that she remembered Fitz but not him? Edison took his phone out of his pocket and walked away.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia made it to the check out line and she remain silent. He started to worry that she was hurting more than before. Once they checked out and made it to Olivia's Audi S4, he opened the door for her and went on to put the groceries in the car; when he finished, he got in and started the car.

"You okay Livvie? You don't look so good."

She turned her body toward him and smiled. Fitz looked at her and started laughing.

"So you faked it? That was so believable! You had me concerned."

Olivia smiled and shrugged. "Who wouldn't take the opportunity to use such a terrible condition to her advantage and pretend to forget her ex boyfriend."

Fitz elbowed her and smiled. "I like the way you think, Livvie. I might just keep you around."

Olivia felt her cheeks grow warm and her mouth curl up into a smile.

* * *

_Olivia and Fitz were curled up on her couch watching American Beauty. Fitz peppered kisses on her neck and she squirmed with joy._

_"Fitz, stop. It's almost over."_

_"I'm sorry. I just can't stop kissing you."_

_Olivia giggled and put her hand up to protect her neck. Fitz frowned._

_"This seems to be a constant problem."_

_Fitz pulled her closer and she squealed at his sudden move._

_"Well let me solve it."_

_Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly at him. Fitz kissed her and she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. Olivia had never felt like this with a man. She felt so safe and content with Fitz. They had been dating for two months now and everything was wonderful. She pushed the thought of it just being the ride of the honeymoon phase but prayed that this was truly how he was. He was such a gentlemen and so sweet. He didn't push her to do anything that she didn't want to and that told her a lot about him._

_"Shut off that super brain of yours, Livvie."_

_Olivia pulled away from him and a loud pop from Fitz release on her lip erupted._

_"Stop tapping into my mind, Fitz."_

_He smiled and caressed her cheek tenderly._

_"It's very difficult to do so when I can hear it loud and clear. If you want me to stop-"_

_"No" she said as she started to play with his curls. "I don't want you to stop kissing and holding me. It's just that. That"_

_Fitz full attention was on her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Nevermind. It's nothing."_

_Fitz frowned and shook his head. "No, it is something. Livvie, tell me. You can tell me anything, baby."_

_Olivia's hand grew clammy as she started to get nervous and felt put out on the spot. She looked down at his chest and her fingers traced above his heart._

_"This is the honeymoon phase. Where we both are so infatuated with each other that we can't keep our hands to ourselves nor our mouths. In another month or two we will fall into a routine and we will still like each other but it won't be the same. You'll become swamped at work and I'll be drowning in test to grade. I just don't want what we have now to fade."_

_Fitz lifted her chin until her eyes were locked with his. "Livvie. You're right it is called the honeymoon phase. We can't stop kissing and touching, we stare at each other as if one of us could disappear in seconds. It's all true but Olivia, I meant what I said on our first date. I love being in your presence and having you in my life. You're not like anyone I've ever dated. The first time I saw you I knew that I wanted to get to know you and do everything I could to make sure that you felt what I felt. Thank God that the feeling between us was instantly mutual. I promise to spend the rest of my days trying to make sure that you are happy and to keep you interested."_

_Olivia grinned and kissed him sweetly. She let her lips linger against his for a minute before telling him how she felt._

_"You're amazing Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Thank you."_

_"No. Thank you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. For bringing me happy days that I thought was impossible."_

_They both smiled at each other and went back to kissing like to teenagers in the back of a car._

* * *

Fitz sat and watched Olivia eat a bowl of strawberries as she watched I Love Lucy. He chuckled when a drip of juice rolled down the side of her chin. He reached over and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the juice away. Olivia turned her head toward him and grinned, she then went back to staring at the tv. Fitz reached into her bowl and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"Hey! Get your own!" She whined as she watched him eat the strawberry.

"Sharing is caring." He reached in and stole another one.

"Fitz!" She cried out as she pouted out her lip.

"I'm sorry these are really good." He mumbled with the sweet snack giving him a lisp.

Olivia hovered over her bowl as she watched tv. Fitz waited until she reached for a strawberry when he stole another one.

"What the hell!" Olivia yelled as he started laughing at her. She started smacking his arm and all he could do was continue to laugh.

"Okay, okay I'll stop."

"No you won't." She huffed again. Fitz smiled and patted her knee.

"I'm sorry Livvie."

"Leave me alone."

Fitz took the bowl away from her and sat it on the table. He pulled her in and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." He repeated as he kissed her forehead repeatedly as he held her.

"Ew let me go!" She tried to sound repulsed by his actions but it didn't come out that way.

"Say you forgive me."

"I forgive you!" He stopped and kissed her forehead one more time. Olivia stared at him and he smirked at her. A Huggies commercial started to play and Olivia glanced at the tv. Her heart began to swell as she saw babies crawling and smiling up at their cooing mommies. Fitz wrapped his arm around her and she sighed heavily; tears threatening to fall down her plumped cheeks. It still was hard for the both of them, the lost of a child would never be easy to get over. After their break down a few weeks ago, they clinged to each other because after all they were all they had. Fitz rubbed soothing circles on her back as he felt the side of his shirt become damped. Soon after Olivia began to sniff as the commercial went off and the show came back on. Her head remain on his chest a while longer until she found the will to get up. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath as she regained composure. She sat up and Fitz monitored her face carefully. Her big doe eyes; glazed over from her previous tears, stared back at him.

"Thank you." Fitz frowned out of confusion.

"For what?"

"For being amazing. Being such a great support system. I really do appreciate you." Fitz smiled and brought her in for a hug. Olivia giggled and kissed his cheek.

Now that Olivia and Fitz were both healed physically, they were both ready to heal completely, emotionally.

* * *

**I was soooooooooo conflicted with this chapter! But I finally got the presidential size balls to post it. I hope you all enjoyed it! How about that Olivia may be falling for Fitz fast but what other road blocks will lie ahead? How about Olivia pretending not to know who Edison is?! Brilliant woman. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about this chapter? I'm curious! **


End file.
